Nada es lo que parece
by xuanny87
Summary: House le cuenta a Wilson lo que hizo en verano... con Cuddy Mayoria de capitulos apto para todos los publicos, cuando no sea asi avisaré. Capítulo 13 "Inocente, Inocente" la cosa se va aclarando
1. Sorpresas te da la vida

Capitulo 1 Sorpresas te da la vida

_-¡Ah!_ – se sobresaltó Wilson casi tirando su pequeño taperware.-_ ¿Se puede saber que coñ…?- _dijo soltando el cacharro sobre la mesa y con la mano agarrándose el pecho.

_-Tengo un problema_- contesto House aun tumbado sobre el sofá con un cojín en la cara.

_-Te lo he dicho miles de veces,_ - dijo acercándose a él- _puede ser que seas un súper hombre, pero necesitas el oxigeno para vivir- _le quitó el cojín de mala gana.

_-Ehhh…-_ se levantó con una agilidad imposible_- lo has dicho por…ehh…-_ decía moviendo las manos entre Wilson y el sofá, mientras mostraba una cara de sorpresa- _que humor…_

_-En serio House, no sé si lo habrás notado, pero si me he venido a comer a mi despacho es porque…_

_-Tienes ensalada de pasta para comer_- dijo metiendo las zarpas en el taper y tomando una hélice.- _y no quieres compartir_- tomó una aceituna- _él que come y no convida tiene sapos en la barriga, yo…_

_-Tú, no comerías por no invitar. House. A demás, aparte de para comer tranquilo_- dijo apartando defensivamente su comida- _es porque tengo trabajo_.

_-Y si yo estoy aquí_- dijo simulando quitarse un poco de comida entre los dientes- _es porque tengo un problema.-_ se miro el dedo donde tenía restos de shurimi rescatado de entre los dientes, y se lo volvió a meter en la boca.

_-¿Solo uno?_ -Dijo alzando la mirada de su almuerzo con desagrado- _Como miles de veces has remarcado sabiamente, no soy un psiquiatra House, y mi sofá no es un diván, así que…_- le indicó con el tenedor la puerta. Craso error, pues House aprovechó para meterse en la boca el alimento que portaba el tenedor.

_-Voy a ser papá_- dijo tras tragar la comida, pillando a Wilson con el tenedor aun en la boca.

El oncologo sonrió un poco, era una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser cierto…- _¿me puedo quedar ahora?_- se tocó nervioso el cuello de la camiseta, le estaba ahogando. Wilson seguía con el tenedor en la boca, temeroso de atragantarse con la comida si intentaba tragar. Debía ser una broma…

Continuará...


	2. Increible

Capitulo 2 Increíble

_- Muy bueno House, realmente bueno. Pero si crees que no he mirado el calendario hoy antes de venir…estas muy equivocado_- Decía jugueteando con su comida intentando no hacer patente su nerviosismo.

_- ¿Día? ¿hoy?_

_Ya sabes, 28 de diciembre…-_ arqueando las cejas- _día de los inocentes…_

_- ¿Es hoy?, vaya, se me ha escapado. Será que con esto de ser padre me estoy haciendo más responsable_- dijo solemne acomodándose en el sofá.

_- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? No te creo y no te voy a creer_- dijo acusándole con el tenedor. Esta vez vacio.

_- ¿Dejar el que? ¿Dejar de compartir mi alegría y dicha con el único amigo que tengo?_- Wilson movió la cabeza dándole la razón en eso ultimo.

_- Está bien, caeré en la trampa y dejaré que te burles de mí por el resto del día. EJEM_- se aclaro la garganta-_ ¡Oh! No me lo puedo creer_- dijo llevándose las manos a las mejillas con sorpresa- _¡Vas a ser papa!, y yo sin puros que repartir. Y dime quien será la portadora de tu vástago._

_- Cuddy_.- soltó con toda naturalidad.- _¿o crees que debería llamarla Lisa ahora que vamos a compartir descendencia?_

_- Eso sí que no_- le gritó levantándose de su silla de un salto y adoptando la clásica postura de superhéroe.- _Vale que te quieras burlar de mi, pero ¿porque siempre tienes que meter a Cuddy?_ – House escuchaba con mueca aburrida, como si se conociese el sermón de memoria.- _Entre Cuddy y yo no hay nada, ¡¿porque te empeñas en sabotear lo inexistente, House?!_- gritó cansado.

_- No intento sabotear nada, porque como tú bien has dicho, no hay nada que sabotear_- se levanto poniéndose a su altura y subiendo el tono de voz.-_ Simplemente te informo._

_- Vamos House, sé que no soy ginecólogo, pero para que la tierra de mama de frutos, papá ha de poner una semillita en ella y regarla_.- la voz del joven oncólogo reflejaba su frustración.

_- Gregory House_- le ofreció su mano- _Doctor y jardinero a tiempo parcial a su servicio_.- Wilson le dio una palmada a la mano apartándola con rudeza.

_- Vamos, ¿tanto subestimas mi capacidad de raciocinio? ¿Crees que voy a tragarme que tú y Cuddy…?_

_- Si_- respondió con franqueza

_- ¿Y por qué, por qué lo dices tú, por qué nunca mientes?_

_- No, porque es la verdad_.- seguía luciendo su cara más formal, sin muecas ni tics que indicaran nada que no fuera seriedad en sus palabras.

_- ¿A si?, ¿Cuando? Y, a no ser que Cuddy tenga el periodo de gestación de una elefanta, lo que pudieras hacer en tus años universitarios con ella no cuentan_.- preguntó seguro de sí mismo mientras se alejaba haciendo aspavientos.

_- Para tú información, el periodo de gestación de los elefantes es de 14 a 25 meses, por lo que esas locas fiestas universitarias, seguirían sin ser validas. Y contestando a tu_ _pregunta_- dijo acercándose y señalándole con el dedo- _desde este verano, varias veces._

_- ¡Ja!_- soltó una risotada poco convincente que se derrumbo a pedazos nada más ver la cara de seriedad de House. Agradeciendo a Dios que el sofá estuviera tan cerca, se desplomo en él, la verdad le había golpeado con tanta fuerza que le había hecho perder el equilibrio y olvidarse incluso de su propio nombre_.- No es una broma, ¿verdad?_- suplicó.

_- Y volvemos a empezar_- canturreo con desagrado.

_- Lo siento. Es que… es que… es que…-_ las manos se le movían sin ningún objetivo concreto- _no puedes esperar que me sueltes una bomba así y me la crea. ¿Tú?_- House asintió- _y...y… ¿Y Cuddy?-_ volvió a asentir. _Tú y Cuddy_- resoplo asimilándolo.- _De acuerdo_- dijo más tranquilizado_- y…desde cuando…_-aun no podía creer que fuera cierto. Él era uno de los primeros en admitir esa atracción entre sus dos colegas, pero, pero…pero eso eran suposiciones, invenciones que eran divertidas. Imaginarse a House haciendo carantoñas a Cuddy, imaginarse a House tierno como un peluche, eso era divertido. Pero verlo ante tus ojos, saberlo con certeza, daba miedo y ganas de salir a la iglesia o sinagoga más cercana mientras esperas la llegada de los jinetes del apocalipsis.

_- ¿Te has quedado atascado?-_ le pregunto sacudiendo a Wilson, intentando sacarle del trance en el que estaba.

_- Si, estaba asimilándolo_- dijo sacudiendo la mano para tranquilizarle.- _¿Desde cuándo salís juntos? No puedo creer que no me hayáis dicho nada_- una vez pasada la sorpresa, la indignación crecía por momentos.- _soy vuestro mejor amigo_- se levantó ofuscado- _no, soy vuestro único amigo_- le dijo señalándole- _por el amor de dios, solo estamos los tres_- dijo abriendo los brazos hacia el cielo- _donde esta esa traidora_- cuando se encaminaba a la puerta, el bastón de House le impidió abrirla.

_- No puedes decírselo_- Wilson se volvió con gran enfado.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Te va a castigar por decírmelo?_

_- No. Eella no sabe que yo lo sé_.-dijo jugueteando con el dedo índice.

_- ¿No te lo ha dicho ella? Vale que no me lo quiera decir a mi_- dijo mientras volvía al sofá- _pero a su pareja…_

_- No lo somos…, no lo soy_- Los ojos de Wilson se volvieron hacia House abiertos como platos

_- ¿Entonces como…?-_ estaba agotado, demasiados noticias en tan poco espacio de tiempo. De repente House iba a ser papá y no sólo eso, la madre era Cuddy, y no sólo eso, no tenían relación…demasiado complicado.- _no tengo que volver a explicarte lo de la semillita, ¿verdad?_

_- Pistas Wilson, pistas_- Wilson dejo caer su cabeza mientras su frente descansaba sobre su la palma de su mano. Demasiada información.

- ¿_Qué clases de pistas_?- pregunto cansado.

_- No sé, pequeños detalles_- ahora al que le tocaba ponerse nervioso era a House- _demasiados viajes al servicio, demasiadas caricias a su vientre_- andaba de un lado para otro.

_- ¿Y qué más House?, hay algo que no quieres contarme_.

_- Demasiadas citas con su ginecólogo_…-

_- ¿Has mirado su agenda?_

_- Tenía una buena razón_- apresuro a excusarse.

_- Es cierto, es cierto…pero que vaya a un ginecólogo es normal House…es una mujer…_

_- Hasta ahí llego Einstein, pero sus citas al ginecólogo están reservadas desde primeros de año y esta es nueva, y a demás está rodeada con pequeños dibujitos y exclamaciones!_- apuntilló

_- Vas a ser papá_- grito con alegría Wilson a tiempo que le daba un efusivo abrazo al que House, por supuesto, no contestó.- _Machote_- le felicitó golpeándole en el brazo.

_- ¿Has prestado atención a lo que te he contado o solo has escuchado lo que te ha dado la gana?-_ dijo molesto.- _Ella no me ha dicho nada, no quiere que tenga nada que ver._

_- Quizás está esperando a la confirmación_…- intento calmar la euforia.

_- Claro…_- dijo sentándose en el sofá mientras se frotaba con el dorso de la mano nervioso los labios.

Wilson empezó a revivir la conversación en su mente, asegurándose que nada se le había pasado por alto. La cara en estos momentos de House no indicaba que fuera una broma…pero con él nunca se sabía. De repente, una frase se ilumino en su mente con luces de neón, "desde el verano", - _¿Desde el verano?-_ repitió en voz alta. House le miró con el cejo fruncido.- _Antes dijiste que estabais_…- no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo- _practicando la jardinería…_

_- Sexo Jimmy, sexo, S-E-X-O-, practicamos sexo. Ya eres mayorcito para usar esas palabras sin ruborizarte._

_- Haciendo el amor_- le corrigió Wilson.

_- Como quieras._

_- Pues eso, haciendo el amor desde el verano…pero…¿¿ a todas horas??_

_- ¡No Wilson! ¡Pero qué mente más sucia tienes! Si tengo una niña, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. Pervertido_- murmuro.

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No sé, no teníamos un horario…-_ dijo pensativo.

_- Cuenta_- dijo con condescendencia

_- ¿Qué?_ – dijo tocándose la cabeza con alarma- _no, no tengo rulos en la cabeza, por lo que no soy una de tus cotillas de la hora del café con pastas._

_- Lo estas deseando House, cuenta_…- House intentó hacer oídos sordos, pero su amigo tenía razón, estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar y necesitaba ayuda.

_- Está bien, todo empezó…vale no me acuerdo de la fecha, pero sería el principio de las vacaciones…_

_**A partir de ahora, todo comentario en negrita, serán los comentarios que hacen Wilson y House sobre lo que pasa en la historia.**_

**_Continuará_**


	3. Irma la Dulce

**Coemtarios de House y WIlson en negrita**

Capitulo 3: "Irma la Dulce"

**- Me desperté a eso de las 4 de la tarde, no sabes cómo engancha internet. Empiezas en la wiki pedía buscando sobre la vida del Dalai Lama y con un pequeño clic en el sitio equivocado te encuentras rodeado de melones y …**

**- Vale House, vale, al tema por favor…**

**- De acuerdo, pero luego no me pidas que te pase las direcciones…Como iba diciendo …**

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Levantarse después de haber soñado con comida era lo peor que le podía pasar a House. Esa sensación de vacío en el estomago, esa necesidad de hacer realidad lo que soñó y de hincarle el diente y saborearlo.- _Mierda_- no tenía otra solución, tendría que hacerse la maldita pasta al horno con la que había soñado y era la causante de las babas que ahora ahogaban la almohada.

-_Mierda_- volvió a decir cuando descubrió que en su alacena no había rastro de pasta, ni hélices, ni espaguetis, ni macarrones, nada. Si hubiera sido el maíz, lo hubiera podido pasar por alto, pero sin la pasta…la pasta al horno no tenía ningún sentido, así que se vistió y puso rumbo al centro comercial, el único sitio abierto una tarde de domingo en pleno verano.

**- ¿Esto nos lleva a algún sitio House?- se quejó Wilson.**

**-¿Crees que si no fuera importante te lo contaría? Presta atención que luego empezaras a preguntar. Como iba diciendo…**

No tardo mucho en llegar al centro comercial. Casi como un poseso cogió a toda velocidad los ingredientes y algún que otro artículo que le eran necesarios. No podía dejar de pensar en la textura de la pasta deshaciéndose en su boca, el hilillo de queso al tomar el primer bocado…

Al salir del supermercado algo llamo su atención. "Irma la Dulce" el cartel de la película con los típicos trazos de la época le hizo olvidarse de las ansias por la pasta al horno. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al mostrador para comprar una entrada.

-¿"**Irma la Dulce"? ¡Me encanta la película! Es genial, como el pobre hombre se mata a trabajar…**

**- ¡DIOS! ¿Es que no te vas a callar nunca? Me recuerdas al taquillero.**

-_Buenas tardes caballero, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

_- Una entrada para la sala 8 en la sesión de las 6_

_- Lo siento señor, pero la película ya empezó hace cinco minutos… ¿no la prefiere para las 8?_

-_Gracias Einstein, pero sé muy bien la hora que es, y gracias a su incompetencia me perderé los primeros 10 minutos en lugar de los 5 iníciales._

- _Lo siento señor, pero de la otra forma no se perder el prin…_

- _¿Crees que nunca he visto esta película? 15 minutos_- dijo cansado de oír al taquillero.

- _¿Algún asiento en particular?_

_- Dudo que la sala esté llena, así que dame el primero que veas._

-_Carnet de…_

_- Joder, ¡dame la puta entrada!- _dijo golpeando la ventana con el bastón.

- _Aquí_ _tiene_- dijo rápidamente el joven.

- _Gracias_- respondió de mala gana guardándose el cambio.

Como bien había dicho el chico de la taquilla, la película ya había comenzado y para cuando llegó House, la luz ya estaba apagada y no podía ver bien a su alrededor, así que se sentó en una de las butacas del final.

No muy seguro de sus pasos, por el tiempo que había permanecido sin moverse en el asiento, decidió quedarse sentado hasta que las luces se encendieran y el resto de la sala hubiera salido.

_-¿House?-_ le pregunto una voz conocida. Al alzar la mirada la vio allí, con cara de pocos amigos.- _¿Es que ni tan siquiera me vas a dejar ir al cine tranquila?_


	4. Comer, Comer

Gracias a todas!!por comentar por conectar las alertas y por elegirlo como favorito! muchas gracias!!

Capítulo 4:"Comer Comer"

_**- ¡Y ahí la besaste**_**!- gritó levantándose de un salto**_** – te levantaste lentamente, tu pierna te mandó un aviso al intentar incorporarte- **_**hizo el gesto de acariciarse la pierna**_**- pero le hiciste casi omiso- **_**dijo alejando la mano bruscamente**_**- nada podía interponerse entre ella y tú - **_**siguió acariciando una oscura melena rizada e invisible**_**- entre sus labios y los tuyos- **_**bajó la mano acariciando una suave mejilla sonrosada imaginaria **_**- no había enfermeras, no había enfermitos que te interrumpieran- **_**la brisa tembló entre las manos del oncólogo**_**- no había un hospital ni una reputación de cabrón y fría mujer de negocios que mantener**_**- poco a poco iba acercándose a los labios sedientos del viento que permanecía paralizado por tal delicadeza.**

_**- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? – **_**interrumpió House con la misma cara de horror que mantuvo durante toda la descripción de su amigo. Al mismo tiempo, la brisa cálida encandilada por los cuidados de Wilson se transformaba en un tornado enfurecido, tirando los papeles que se acumulaban sobre la mesa**_**.- Lo que paso es que…**_

_- House, ¿es que ni siquiera me vas a dejar ir al cine tranquila?- _no le dio tiempo de contestar, con movimientos bruscos pasó por encima, fingiendo no prestar cuidado en no dañarle, saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta y dejándole con una acida contestación dibujada en la lengua.

House esperó a que el último cliente saliera del cine para emprender su camino y aun con la respuesta quemándole la garganta, se metió en el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, justo delante de él, la presa que por velocidad había escapado a su veneno. Ella resopló con fastidio al verlo, volviendo la cabeza al instante_._

_- Es difícil no ir detrás de ti con semejante tráiler a tus espaldas_- le gritó- _que sobrepasa los márgenes de los puntos cardinales_.- Ante el desprecio de la mujer, siguió con su discurso- _Norte, Sur, Este u Oeste, da igual donde mire. Ops_- dijo tras tropezarse con ella. - _Ves lo que digo._

_- De acuerdo House. Si no has venido siguiéndome, ¿qué es entonces?-_ con brusquedad se ajusto el bolso en el hombro, su principal cometido, mantener las manos ocupadas.

_- Y cuando creí que no podría haber nada mas grande que tu trasero,¡¡ channnnn!! se encienden los focos y aparece tu egocentrismo._

_- ¡Ja!-_ soltó incrédula.- _Le dijo la sartén al cazo._

_- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es un cine y la gente suele venir a ver películas. ¡Eh señora deje de seguirme!_- le gritó a una mujer que pasaba a su lado ganándose un gesto no muy amigable por parte de ella.

_- Si hubieras venido a ver la película_- sonrió ante la agudeza de su propio ingenio- _no habrías llegado cuando las luces ya se habían apagado_- haciendo alarde de tal maña deducción inclinó el cuerpo hacia él, invadiendo su espacio, llevando el enfrentamiento dialectico que mantenían al plano psicológico y físico.- _Claramente lo hiciste para, para… sólo Dios sabe que pasa por esa mente tan retorcida._

_- Pasta al horno_- respondió tranquilamente. Ella, por el contrario, puso una mueca de confusión- _He venido hasta aquí porque necesitaba comida_ – Cuddy resoplo sin creerse nada y cruzando os brazos sobre su pecho.- _¿Lo ves?-_ dijo mostrándole los artículos comprados esa misma tarde.

No se esperaba eso, sin duda alguna era una buena excusa que le había dejado sin argumentos- _¿A quién pretendes engañar?_- dijo aliviada_- ¿tú? ¿Cocinando?_

_- Para tú información no soy ningún inútil- _contestó herido en su orgullo_- si dejo que Wilson cocine es para que se sienta realizado. Yo salvo vidas, ¿y qué hace él? Es un juez que se dedica a sellar sentencias de muerte, así que dejo que se desfogue en la cocina. _

_- Claro, ¡House!, el próximo María Teresa de Jesús. Lo había olvidado- _dijo haciendo una reverencia_.- ¿y qué pensabas hacer?- _preguntó curioseando dentro de la mochila_._

_- Pasta_- apartó con enfado la bolsa_- al horno. Y no pienso invitarte._

_- Una pena, porque no se me ocurre mejor plan para el fin de semana que pasarlo en urgencias por dios sabe que entiendes tú por pasta al horno. _

_**- ¿Para realizarme?- **_**interrumpió Wilson ofendido**_**- ¿qué soy un inútil?**_

_**- Bueno, yo no dije eso exactamente…**_

_**- Ah ¿no? lo de "tan solo firma sentencias de muerte" ¿era solo un decir? **_

_**- ¿Entonces qué? ¿sigo la historia o no?**_

_**- Sigue**_**…- dijo en un tono seco, molesto aun con su amigo mientras garabateaba algo en un papel poniendo morritos como un bebe.**

_**- Pues a la mañana siguiente Cuddy …**_

_**- ¡Un momento, un momento!- **_**House pasó la mano por su cara intentando desprenderse de la desesperación a la que tanta interrupción le estaba conduciendo**_**.- ¿Cuddy a la mañana siguiente?, ¿es que hay algo que no me has contado?- **_**su amigo le miro sorprendido, ni siquiera le dejaba contar la historia con sus innumerables interrupciones y ahora le acusaba de ocultarle información**_**.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que Cuddy hacia esa misma mañana?- **_**House se dedica a escuchar a su amigo divagar**_**.- Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡uno de estos días iba a pasar! Tanto grito, tanta energía desperdiciada en discutir…solo había que canalizarla un poco hacia cosas más productivas...- **_**unos aplausos le hicieron volver al mundo real**_**-**_

_**- Muy interesante tu comedia de enredo Shakesperiana, muy al estilo "Mucho Ruido y Pocas nueces", pero ¿podemos volver al mundo real? **_**– suplicó- **_**Gracias.**_

_- 5, 4, 3, 2,1, YA- _una jadeante Cuddy comenzaba un sprint hasta la puerta de su casa. En sus oídos " Eye of the Tiger " y en su mente un buen vaso de agua fresca y la comodidad de su sofá, olvidándose por completo del sudor que le cubría, el olor nada embriagador que le rodeaba y la puerta abierta. No fue hasta que oyó el temblar de una hoya en la vitroceramica cuando cayó en la cuenta que no estaba sola.

_- Lo de las camisetas mojadas es más divertido con agua- _le sobresaltó House a su espalda_.-aunque el sudor le da un toque guarrillo encantador._

_- Ahhhhhhh!!- _grito Cuddy asustada, corriendo sin moverse de la losa en la que se encontraba. House no pudo reprimir la risa.

_- Solo te falta el acento mejicano y el ruidito de serie y parecerías una de la troupe de Scooby Doo.- _Cuddy le miraba desde la entrada del salón intentando calmarse con la mano sobre el pecho.

_- Pe…pe…pe_…- era todo lo que lograba jadear.

_- Es tú culpa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que no cambiarias la llave de sitio? Pero no te preocupes que ya la he guardado yo en otro sitio…- _dijo volviendo a poner toda su atención en la televisión.

_**Cuddy respiro profundamente, se saco el sujetador por una mano con una habilidad pasmosa y usándolo como si de unos lunchacus se tratase se dirigió hacia mi**_**- relataba House- **_**el sujetador cortaba el viento con pasmosa delicadeza a la vez que letal. Aprovechando mi despiste, y mi concentración es sus peritas bamboleantes**_**,- dijo a modo de explicación en tono más bajo- **_**enganchó mi cabeza en uno de los tirantes y comenzó a estrangularme poco a poco, con esa sonrisilla bailándole en los labios. Casi no me había dado cuenta, pero para cuando lo hice ya estaba sentada encima de mí. Luchamos un buen rato, no iba a vender mi derrota barata. Se movía enloquecedoramente sobre mi regazo, afortunadamente, me había tomado una buena dosis de vicodinas antes, que si no…-**_** volvió a comentar- **

_**- House, mi hotel también tiene canal playboy, así que no intentes colármela.**_

_**- Vale…**_**- dijo molesto al verse pillado- **_**me ignoró, ¿estás contento?-**_** House se recompuso en la silla, irguiendo su postura pero aun esquivando la mirada de Wilson.**

_**- No tienes porque avergonzarte**_**- intentó consolarle- **_**tan malo no pudo ser.-**_** House volvió a mirarle con una mueca de desagrado.- **_**Dime lo que paso, anda…-**_** House tomó aire y de mala gana volvió a comenzar el relato.**

Una jadeante Cuddy entró por la puerta, parándose en la entrada a tomar aire. House hacía como si no hubiera notado su presencia, sentado en el sillón, mientras observaba sus movimientos por el reflejo de la pantalla de la televisión apagada.

Sin disminuir el paso, sin ni siquiera sorprenderse, paso por su lado como si tal cosa.

_- Lo de las camisetas mojadas es más divertido con agua_-le dijo al verla pasar ante él sin inmutarse -_aunque el sudor le da un toque guarrillo encantador_.- le grito contrariado cuando ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

Desde el sillón pudo escuchar ruidos que venían del cuarto de Cuddy, cajones y puertas de armario abriéndose y cerrándose. Cuando al fin salió, una sonrisa de esperanza volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

_- ¿Cuándo vuelve Wilson?-_ le preguntó en un tono neutral que confundía y molestaba a partes iguales a House.

_- Dos semanas_- contestó sin pensar pues aun estaba abrumado por el fracaso de su plan "A" para pasar las vacaciones de verano sin su querido compañero de fatigas. Molestar a Cuddy todo lo posible.

Tal y como vino se fue, respirando profundamente, hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una merecida y relajante ducha.

_**- House, te estás quedando anticuado, tendrás que renovar tu repertorio de cabronadas**_**.- la mirada de pocos amigos que le mandó House le hizo reconsiderar sus palabras.- **_**o no...**_

No mucho más tarde, una Cuddy con mejor olor y humor salió del baño. Se acomodó en el sofá, tomo un libro ya empezado y comenzó a leer. House la miraba desde el otro lado del salón.

_- ¿Es que no me vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?, ¿Por qué he venido?, ¿Cómo he entrado? _

_- Wilson está de vacaciones_- dijo sin quitar la vista del libro- _así que no te queda nadie más con quien pasar el tiempo_- frunció el ceño , intentando no perder el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo mientras hablaba- _al menos sin pagar_. _Y sobre el cómo, tonta de mí, pensé que tras tu último allanamiento, ya no estarías tan interesado en entrar, así que deje la llave de reserva en el mismo sitio._

_- Te falta responder a la segunda pregunta, gran oráculo del saber._

_- Esa viene incluida en la primera respuesta, pero si insistes te lo pondré más clarito. Has venido porque eres un tacaño y no te apetecía pagar el plus por día de fiesta._

_- Muy informada estás tú sobres sus tarifas. Tienes que avisarme cuando llames, quizás nos hagan descuentos por grupos. Pero estás equivocada_. -Cuddy seguía mirando fijamente al libro, aunque ya no leía.- _La razón por la que he venido es por la invitación de anoche._ – Lisa al fin saco la cabeza del libro y le miró intentando recordar.- _Pusiste en duda que pudiera cocinar algo medianamente comestible_- se explicó.

_- Lo recuerdo, pero también dijiste que no me invitarías_.- olvidando por completo el libro lo cerro y lo puso sobre la mesita de café.

_- No te invito_- sacudió la cabeza- _es tu casa, es tu cocina, es tu horno y son tus ingredientes_- enumeró- _yo simplemente cocino, quien invita eres tú._

En el momento en el que Cuddy iba a oponerse con rotundidad, el "clin" del horno sonó.

_- Un momento, guarda los gritos para luego, la pasta está lista_.- Sorprendida por el sonido y porque House estaba verdaderamente cocinando se quedó sin habla. Pero cuando se levantó la sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver la mesa preparada con todo lo necesario.- _Aquí está el rancho_- anunció con dificultad cojeando hacia la mesa. Cuddy se acercó para ayudarle con la fuente colocándola en el centro de la mesa.

_- Parece comestible_- opinó ella a modo de cumplido.

House tomo los cubiertos para servir, dividiendo la pasta en porciones y sirviendo una a cada uno. Lisa seguía con los brazos cruzados, la mirada fija en House, observándole por si atisbaba algún tic que le indicara algo extraño.

_- Si esperas que bendiga la mesa…-_ Lisa seguía inmóvil, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

_- Tú primero_- sonó desconfiada.

_- Ains_- Suspiró House a tiempo que cogía el tenedor y se metía de un viaje una buena cantidad de hélices bañadas en queso- _¿Contenta_? – le preguntó aún con la comida en la boca. Lisa no contestó, tomó su tenedor, pinchando aquí y allá pero sin dejar nunca de mirarle.

Para sorpresa de House, el tenedor no se dirigía al lugar que le correspondía por lógica.

_- ¿Te estás poniendo melosona?_ – preguntó mirando extrañado al tenedor cargado de comida que Cuddy le ofrecía a escasos centímetros de su boca.

_- ¿Tienes miedo?_

_- Mira que eres paranoica_- dijo mentiéndose de un bocado toda la comida en la boca. - _¿Podemos comer ya?-_ Cuddy miro su reloj, controlando el posible tiempo de reacción. Tas unos segundos, tomo de nuevo el tenedor y se dispuso a disfrutar de la comida.

* * *

- Y dime ¿Cómo es que no te has ido de vacaciones?- preguntó House cuando ya iban por la segunda ración de pasta. Hasta entonces, lo único que se había escuchado eran alabanzas de Cuddy hacia la pasta.

_- Sólo tengo dos semanas_- dijo fastidiada, pero sin dejar de rebuscar en su plato rastros de queso.- _para cuando llegue a un sitio y me haya acostumbrado al cambio horario, ya sería hora de volver._

_- ¿Sólo dos?-_ él volvió a servir vino y aparto su plato.

_- Si, al lumbreras de mi Jefe de diagnostico se le ha ocurrido despedir a todo su servicio sin tener en cuenta el papeleo que eso supone._

_- ¿Más vino?-_ ofreció House para cambiar el tema rápidamente provocando la risa de Cuddy.

_- ¿Y tú?-_ asintió con la cabeza para que le sirviera más.- _¿Por qué no te vas de vacaciones? No hace mucho no podías pensar en otra cosa_.

_- ¿Después de mi última experiencia? ¡JA!. Créeme cuando te digo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que estos pies pisen un medio de locomoción público de nuevo._

_- ¿Tan mal te fue con la azafata?-_ preguntó dando un sorbo a su copa.

_- No coment_- puso una voz de barítono que les hizo reír a ambos.

Tras tal banquete, decidieron que la mesa y el orden podían esperar y se sentaron en el sofá.

_- __No, envenenaba no estaba. Pero confiesa que tú plan era cebarme y dejarme inmóvil para prender fuego a la casa y como no me podría mover, dejar que me calcinase_.- le acusó Cuddy a tiempo que se acariciaba la barriga sobre la camiseta.

_- Me has pillado, pero parece que no conté con los imprevistos_- con esfuerzo sobre humano, Cuddy miró a House que se encontraba en el otro extremo del sofá- _Las cerillas están en la cocina y no me apetece moverme_.- Cuddy intentó golpearle, pero la risa y el atracón le impedían mover un musculo.

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Las… levanta la mano_- Cuddy preguntó con un bufido_- tú levantas la mano y yo muevo la cabeza, trabajo en equipo_- sin fuerzas para negarse, Cuddy hizo lo que le ordenaban.- _Las 5 de la tarde.-_ dijo dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

De un salto se levantó del sofá, dirigiendo a toda velocidad a su habitación, a House le cansaba solo el verla moverse con tanta rapidez.

Como una exhalación volvió a aparecer por el pasillo vestida ya con unos pantalones negros y un top rojo- _Vamos, vamos_- dijo empujando a House hacia la puerta- _Son las 5 y en media hora tengo que estar en el centro._- Cuddy cerró la puerta- _Ya nos vemos House, y gracias por la comida_.- Sin parar se metió en el coche dejando atrás a un House, aun adormilado, acompañado de su fiel bastón.

**- Aún sigo sin saber cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que Cuddy está embarazada y que tú eres el padre.**

**- Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo.**

**Continuará...COmentad leñe!**


	5. Quid pro Quo

**AVISO: Una escena subida de tono, pero nada soez ni explicito. En mi linea**

Capítulo 5: Quid pro Quo

Ya iba clareando la noche cuando el motor de un coche despertó al perro de una casa cercana. Débiles risas podían ser escuchadas, risas que al intentar ser acalladas se hacían más audibles incluso que los ladridos.

Justo en la entrada de la casa de la decana paró el causante de tal aborto, un Ford rojo ocupado por siete mujeres, apiñadas unas encima de otras.

_- Shhhhhh _- ordeno la morena. – _Soy una respetada vecina de este barrio, y no quiero que haya habladurías_- decía no muy lucida, mientras el resto de mujeres en el coche reían.

Tras las correspondientes despedidas, Cuddy se dirigió como mejor pudo a la puerta de su casa.

_- Eeeehhhhhh_- era el murmullo que acompañaba al agudo golpe de los tacones contra el pavimento hasta que, de repente, unas pisadas desacompasadas provocaron el estadillo de una carcajada por parte de las ocupantes del coche.

Tras el murmullo provocado por el roce de la llave en la cerradura, Cuddy entro en su "hogar dulce hogar" con los tacones en la mano y una sonrisa ebria.

Dejó las llaves sobre un plato colocado para tal menester en un mueble de la entrada y…- _AAhh_- gritó con un pavor que le quito de un sopapo la dulce cogorza mientras le lanzaba los _"Manolo's"_ a lo que fuese que estuviera en su sofá.

_- Esto sí es un recibimiento_- contesto sonriente House esquivando los afilados tacones.

_**- ¿Estabas en su casa?, ¿pero no te echó? ¿no te dejo fuera de su casa antes de irse?**_** – House no contestó al oncólogo, dejando que este mismo razonase.- **_**Claro… ¿desde cuándo te importa eso? Se acabaron las preguntas tontas…**_**- House se lo agradeció con una mueca.**

_- ¡Joder House!-_ dijo chillando, aun intentado controlarse los nervios causados por el susto.- _¿Es que no tienes casa?, ¿Cómo demonios has entrado?-_ Se derrumbó sobre el sofá, con pesadez, dejando las piernas estiradas, la espalda sóbrelos cojines con pesadez, como diría su madre "sentada como una Mari macho" pero tras el susto no le apetecía mantener las formas.- _Como me hayas roto una ventana… No puede ser la llave de reserva porque la quité antes de irme…-_ pensaba para sí misma en voz alta.

_- Por eso_- mientras con una mano se quitaba los últimos rastros de sueño de la cara, con la otra sacaba algo del bolsillo- _me hice esto_ – le enseñó lo que suponía ser una copia de la llave de su casa con un llamativo llavero con una L en rojo.

_- Ahhh_- Lisa ahogo un grito en uno de los cojines. Cuando ya casi se había quedado sin aire se quito en cojín de la cara. House no podía evitar sonreír al verle la cara con los restos de maquillaje esparcidos por la cara. Cuddy parecía no hacerle caso, incluso no mirarle, ahora mismo estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

Se levanto con demasiado esfuerzo y dejando escapar sonidos incomprensibles por su boca. Se detuvo justo enfrente de House, le señaló con el dedo amenazante y se fue a su habitación. Ahora mismo, eso era lo máximo que podía hacer.

Después de que Cuddy desapareciera por el pasillo, House miró su reloj, 6:30…pensó un momento… Pelear con una Cuddy dormida era más aburrido que escuchar los cantos enamorados de Cameron, así que se despejo un poco y puso camino a su casa, eso sí, esto no era una despedida, solo un hasta luego.

_**- ¿Te fuiste? Estaba dormida, podrías hacer lo que quisieras… ¿y te vas? Pensé que…**_

_**- Wilson, estuve allí toda la noche solo, si había algo que no debía ver, ya lo había visto… ¿cuál sería el caso de quedarme para molestarla? Las vacaciones no habían hecho nada más que comenzar, y no me convenía una cansada y mal humorada Lisa Cuddy… un momento…esa mirada… ¿no habrás creído que me aprovecharía en esa situación? ¿de verdad me crees tan ruin como para seguirle hasta su habitación y aprovechándome de su estado ebrio y de su falta de lucidez acostarme con ella?**_**- Wilson le miró, dándole a entender que le conocía demasiado bien- **_**Vale, cerró la puerta por dentro… pero mi intención era solo la de enfadarle un poquito más…**_

_**- Claro…anda sigue contando…**_

* * *

El resto de la mañana fue la más aburrida, tediosa y pesada que House recordaba en años. No le quedaban melodías que tocar en el piano, se le rompieron las cuerdas de las guitarras, los Rollings le rallaban los oídos y las letras en los libros le bailaban. La tele no era una opción, lo que ahora le apetecía menos era ver las típicas reposiciones de series o similares, cuyo único tema era la playa y el calor… ¿Playa y calor? ¡¡LOS VIGILANTES DE LA PLAYA!!

La sesión comenzó de lo más animada, tarareando la tonadilla con ánimo y dando golpecitos en el sofá siguiendo el ritmo, pero una vez visto el salvamento del día con la joven de rojo corriendo playa abajo a cámara lenta…la cosa perdió su encanto.

Para matar el tiempo, decidió darse una ducha, tomó unos tejanos, no muy raidos junto con una camiseta desteñida de un montón revuelto. Se miró al espejo y sin pensarlo se puso algo de colonia aprovechando para despeinarse un poco más. Tomó una chaqueta de verano y puso rumbo a casa de Cuddy.

_**- ¿Colonia?-**_** le cortó Wilson.- **_**¿es que tenías una cita?**_

_**- ¡No! Ya te he dicho que iba a casa de Cuddy …**_

_**- ¿Tenias una cita con Cuddy?-**_** House no contestó a su pregunta, pues eso mismo se había preguntado él mientras iba de camino y no supo contestarse, tan solo sonrió para sí, exactamente como había hecho ahora.**

Cuando llegó vio a Cuddy saliendo de la casa.

_- ¿Es que sales de nuevo hoy?-_ preguntó contrariado, Wilson tenía más consideración, eso desde luego.

_- Puede que mis vacaciones se hayan visto acortadas por tus locuras, pero no pienso pasarlas en casa amargada._- dijo cerrando la puerta defensivamente_- no sé ni para que me molesto_- dijo mirando la puerta cerrada vencida.

_- ¿Y donde es reclamada con tanta prontitud nuestra querida decana que no tiene tiempo ni para un amigo tullido?_

_- Es un compromiso._

_- ¡Eso! Abandonad todos al pobre House_ – Cuddy iba hacia el garaje, pero se paró en seco

_- ¿Qué quieres?-_ dijo con voz de derrota.

_- Primero Wilson, ahora tú, me estáis abandonando_- dijo sobreactuando.- _seguro que tenía planeado irse desde hace tiempo de vacaciones, pero no me quiso contar nada, y ahora tú, mi único bote de salvación y resulta que…_

_- House,… ¡House! ¡Deja el drama! Ya me fastidias bastante en el trabajo durante todo el año, y para unas semanas que tengo de vacaciones, no me las voy a pasar encerrada en casa contigo porque tú quieras. Si quieres puedes venir_- esto sorprendió a House- _pero no me pidas que me quede._

_- Vale_- contestó House intentado que no se le notase desconcertado. Puso camino al garaje de Cuddy pero cuando llego a él, se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Se volvió buscando a la decana y se sorprendió cuando la vio al lado de su moto.

_- Ayer bebí demasiado y tuve que dejar el coche en el restaurante_—dijo divertida.

_- Aha_- dijo House caminando hacia ella a tiempo que le acusaba con el dedo- _por eso es por lo que quieres que vaya…Me quieres como chofer-_ dijo tocándole la nariz con la punta del dedo.

_- ¡Nah!, es que me gusta tú compañía_- bromeó

_- Y bien, ¿Dónde vamos?-_ preguntó una vez sobre la moto.

_- ¿Sabes dónde está el parque Davidson Mill Pound?_

_- ¿Qué?_ – dijo volviéndose en la moto con una queja asomándole en la garganta, pero la mirada regañona de Cuddy le paró_- Allá vamos_

* * *

No tardaron en llegar, tan solo media hora después ya estaban en el lugar indicado.

_- Vaya, vaya_,- exclamo House quitándose el casco- _una feria justo al lado de dos cementerios… buena localización, si señor…-_ miró hacia donde supuestamente debería estar Cuddy, pero solo encontró su casco colocado encima del sillón de la moto.- _Eh, espera_- le gritó mientras guardaba los cascos y ponía el candado a la moto.

_- Me encantan las ferias…-_ dijo mirando las luces que parpadeaban y los numerosos carteles y puestos

_- Si esperas a que te gane un osito vas lista. Cameron lo intento una vez y lo único que consiguió es que le robara medio algod…_- de nuevo Cuddy había desaparecido entre la marabunta de gente.

_- ¿Quieres dejar de perderte?-_ dijo dándole un tirón de la mano, sujetándole bien fuerte.

_- Perdona, pero no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que…_

_- Eres un pobre cojito…si House, lo sé_.- Siguieron caminando algún rato, por lo visto hacia algún lugar, aunque House no tenía ni idea de a donde, Cuddy parecía tenerlo muy claro.

_- ¿A dónde vamos?-_ Dijo colocándose más cerca de ella, pero aun sin soltarle la mano. Una vez pasada la locura de la entrada, el paseo se hacía más tranquilo y menos asfixiante.

_- Vamos a una actuación_- le contesto feliz.

_- ¡Ah! ¡ No! Por favor, actuaciones de aficionados de tres al cuarto cantando en una feria estatal no, por favor..._- suplicó uniendo sus manos a modo de suplica, sin darse cuenta que, con este gesto, llevaba la mano de Cuddy entre las suyas. Cuddy le copio la mueca de suplica.

_- Lo siento, vamos a ir_- cambiando la cada apesadumbrada por una brillante sonrisa-

_- ¿Y si te pillo un osito_?- Cuddy paró en seco.

_- ¿tú? Tirando botellitas_…

_- Dije que te lo pillaría, no que lo ganaría…-_ Cuddy sonrió y siguió andando casi tirando de él.

_- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no quiero...-_ lloriqueó como un bebe.

_**- ¿Mama?-**_** le cortó Wilson- **_**se que tus gustos sexuales son…como son, pero de ahí al complejo de Edipo va un mundo.**_

_**- No es eso, ¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? Soy un pervertido muy formal… Es que…**_**- recordó un momento algo que le hizo sonreír. No lo había caído antes…pero esa fue la primera vez que le dijo lo de mama…era divertido como ella intentaba esconder la sonrisa ante esa broma.**

_**- ¿Y esa risa?-**_** le preguntó intrigado su amigo. Wilson se burló al ver a su amigo en ese estado. - **_**Sigue anda, Edipo**_**.**

Cuando llegaron al recinto tomaron asiento. Como ya había sospechado House, la carpa estaba casi vacía, ocupada por lo que House suponía que eran orgullosos familiares y sacrificados amigos.

_- Son los siguientes_ - Le gritó Cuddy apoyándose en su hombro para llegar al oído.

Una típica banda de aspirantes a punk-Rock hacia su aparición en el escenario y Cuddy empezó a aplaudir, dar bitores y a silbar bien fuerte. Si, sin duda, estos tenían que ser los que ella venia a ver.

* * *

La actuación no estuvo mal…estuvo aún peor. House no veía el momento de salir de allí, podría haberse ido, deseaba irse y a demás dejar a Cuddy sin medio de locomoción por traerle a semejante bodrio pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Así que se quedo calladito y viendo como Cuddy disfrutaba de la ¿música? mientras intentaba ocultar sus ganas de bailar y seguir a todos los que ya lo hacían.

Al terminar la actuación del grupo, Cuddy se acerco a ellos. House decidió no acercarse, bastante habían sufrido sus oídos con ese cantante como para ahora escucharle hablar de cerca.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras con un joven de la banda y sacar un CD para que ¿se lo firmara? Cuddy volvió donde le esperaba House.

_- ¿Le has pedido un autógrafo?_- preguntó sorprendido.

_- Son buenos…-_ se excusó, pero eso no le valía como respuesta a House- _está bien, está bien…fue alumno mío y yo le apoyé para que dejara la medicina y fuera a por su sueño…_- House le miraba reprobándole su actuación, ¿Cómo podía ser ella una instigadora para la auto inducción a la sordera?- _créeme, era lo mejor, no quieras saber la que armaba cada vez que tenía que sacar sangre_.- una sonriente Cuddy salió de la carpa tomando de la mano a un House que ya andaba buscando la de ella.

_**- Tras el concierto cenamos algo rápido por ahí, no sé si unos perritos o pizza, o ambas cosas, hablamos un poco y tras su fracaso al intentar conseguirme un peluche**_**- Wilson sonreía- **_**la lleve de vuelta a su casa.**_

_**- No me digas más…es tan trillado…la dejaste en la puerta de su casa, pero no te apetecía irte, así que seguías apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mientras ella, con la puerta aun abierta buscaba excusas para no entrar. Al fin te decides y te acercas un poco, lo justo para que ella viera tus intenciones pero sin entrar en su espacio. El último paso se lo dejas a ella. Os besáis, tímida y lentamente. Las lenguas casi no entran en acción. Es más un roce que aunque os deja con ganas de más, la sorpresa del placer no os deja pensar con claridad. Sonreís como dos tontos, tú intentas decir algo, no importa si hiriente, divertido o lo que fuera que en ese momento te pasase por la mente, peor ella habla antes. "Hasta mañana" te dice coqueta, y tú como un tonto no puedes hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa y la cortesía del saludo. Ella entra en la casa sin saber aún que paso y tú te quedas fuera dándote cabezazos contra tu casco… ¿me equivoco? –**_** pregunta entre esperanzado y bromista.**

_**- Si… y no**_** – Wilson se sorprende ante esta negación- **_**si fuéramos adolescentes, hubieras estado en lo cierto pero…**_

_- ¿Puedo entrar?-_ le pidió en la entrada de la casa_- Demasiada Coca-Cola_- dice señalándose la bragueta.

Cuddy se va al salón tras dejarle pasar y se deja caer en el sofá. House no tarda en hacerle compañía.

_- Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿eh?-_ le pregunta House para hacerle salir de sus pensamientos.

_- Si, ¿Quién lo iba a decir?-_ contesta incrédula.

_- A pesar de la música…_

_- No estaba tan mal_- se queja- _a mi me gustó._

_- Tú y tu gusto por lo abominable, aunque ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? después de todo me aprovecho vilmente de esa debilidad tuya._

_- ¿Estás seguro que eres tú quien te aprovechas y que no soy yo la que deja que te aproveches?_

_- ¿Te hubiera gustado bailar?_ – cambio el tema de la conversación.

_- Me gusta bailar_- durante toda la conversación sus ojos no se encontraron, ambos mirando al techo.

_- Me refiero a…-_ House dobló la cabeza a la derecha, donde se encontró una Cuddy pensativa aun mirando al techo.

_- Se a lo que te refieres… sip_- suspiró cansada-_hubiera estado bien_- devolviéndole la mirada. House sonrió maquiavélicamente.

_- Cierra los ojos_.- Cuddy volvió a mirarle, alzando la ceja.- _vamos, prometo no hacerte nada…_- Cuddy seguía con la misma cara. - _¿quieres bailar? Pues cierra los ojos_.

_- ¿Desde cuándo hay que cerrar los ojos para bailar? O ¿es que de repente te has vuelto tímido?_- House resopló.

_- No creo que sea buena idea bailar conmigo…con tanto balanceo terminarías potando la pizza sobre la moqueta_- ella sonrió.- _En unos libros de Wilson sobre técnicas de psicológicas "Como psicoanalizar a su amigo y tocarle los huevos a la vez en diez sencillos volúmenes" había una técnica parecida al hipnotismo, la visualización psíquica…- _el ruido de la risa contenida de Lisa le hizo parar la explicación.

_- ¿Tú? ¿Leyendo manuales de psicología?_

_- Para atacar al enemigo, primero hay que conocerlo_.- se excusó.- _Así que, cierra los ojos_- le ordenó haciendo el lo propio.- _Desconfiada_- le dijo sabiendo que ella aún no los había cerrado.

Una vez cerrado House comenzó a dar las indicaciones.

_- Bien, primer paso. Imagínate en un lugar apropiado, como por ejemplo, la carpa de hoy…_

_- Prefiero un salón de baile…ya que imaginamos._

_- Vale, un salón de baile lleno de gente, camareros gritando, niños corriendo, gente fumando y dos borrachos que intentan…_

_- Esta vacio, el salón definitivamente esta vacio._

_- Entiendo que después de tantos años de onanismo obligado le hayas pillado gustito al estilo Palomo pero…_

_- Solos tú y yo, ¿vale?-_ sonreía Cuddy.

_- Esta bien, ahora describamos como vamos vestidos, yo te describo a ti y tú a mí. Empieza._

_- De acuerdo…veamos_ – La imagen de House empieza a formarse en su mente- _llevas un bastón de…_

_- No, no, no_ – se apresuró a decir_- nada de bastones. Es fantasía, no tiene porque ser fiel a la realidad._

_- Entendido_.- Cuddy respira hondo varias veces intentando imaginar.

_- Poca imaginación tenemos, ¿no?-_ se queja House.

_- Si tan fácil es… ¿Por qué no empiezas tu listillo?-_ dice dándole un golpe a tientas pues aun están con los ojos cerrados mirando al techo.

_- Desnuda_- responde rápidamente.- _estas desnuda. ¿ves que fácil?-_ House se sorprende al no recibir otro golpe.- _Vaaalleeee_- dice fastidiado_.- Traje rojo sangre y largo. En el muslo derecho, una raja de vértigo_- dice acariciándole el muslo que le hacen a ella reaccionar con un sobresalto y a él sonreír.- _Un escote generoso del que haría puenting sin pensarlo dos veces. En la espalda otro escote en forma de V que llega hasta los limites._

_- ¿Mangas? -_ pregunta ella.

_- No tiene mangas, es como… ¿has visto esas togas de las griegas? -_ ella hace un ruido en forma de afirmación.- _pues una cosa así. Y los tacones… ¿te acuerdas los zapatos que me lanzaste ayer? Pues… unos centímetros más altos…estilo "chúpame la punta"_

_- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que duele eso?_

_- Cuddy…es imaginación, no te lo tienes que poner. Pero si alguna vez te los pones…llámame, por favor_.- le suplica.- _El pelo…semi-recogido, con algunos mechones sueltos. Y para terminar, los accesorios. Unos pendientes largos y collar casi pegado al cuello a juego de oro blanco y con rubíes rojos como el traje._

_- Muy buena imaginación, si señor…_

_- Practica que tiene uno…_

_- Oooin_- se queja- _no quiero pensar porque razón tienes que pensar en mí vestida así…_

_- Vamos tú turno._- Cuddy resopla.

_- Vale…vamos a ver…no hay bastón, ¿cierto?_

_- Cierto._

_- Smoking negro, eso seguro._

_- ¡Wo! ¡Me sorprendes!_

_- ¡Eh! No te quejes…con los hombres es más difícil ser creativa… bueno pues Smoking negro, y pajarita, por supuesto… Eso si… la pajarita ya esta desecha y dejada caer en el cuello de la camisa, por supuesto con los dos primeros botones abiertos… y...eso es todo._

_- ¿Ya?, ¿eso es todo? ¿ni afeitado ni nada más?_

_- Nada más, me gusta la barba, no una barba espesa…pero me gusta esa pelusilla que tienes_- a tientas, ella, le acaricia el mentón. Él traga saliva.

_- Bueno es saberlo_.- sonríe.

_- ¿Siguiente paso?_

_- Música, imagina la música._

_- Complicado…hay que ponerse de acuerdo, ¿no?_

_- Me temo que si…no creo que sea conveniente que uno baile "la macarena" mientras el otro baila "living la vida loca"_

_- Tienes razón_- dice sonriendo.- _entonces..._

_- Una lenta…-_ dice algo intimidado- _porque de la forma que vamos vestidos no es para bailar Heavy…_

_- Pero no vomitiva…_

_- ¡NO! ¡Eso nunca!_

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Miles de canciones venían a la mente, pero lo hacían acompañadas de segundos pensamientos que se empeñaban en ignorar.

_- Vamos, di un cantante_- ordena Cuddy cansada de esperar.

_- ¿Tina Turner?-_ dice sin pensar.

_- ¿What's Love Got to Do…"-_ empieza ella.

- "_With it?"-_ Se une él. Ambos ríen. - _Bueno pues una vez elegida la música y presentes los bailarines…-_

- … _Solo queda bailar_- concluye ella cerrando mas fuerte los ojos.

_- Me acerco a ti y te tiendo mi mano firme_- comienza con la música bailándole en los oídos.

_- Sin dudar, tomo tú mano segura de mí y dejo que me conduzcas al centro de la pista._

_- Mis manos intentan no temblar, pero parece una misión imposible. Con timidez coloco… _

_- ¿Timidez?_ – pregunta Cuddy incrédula

_- ¿Tengo que repetirte que es imaginación?, no tiene porque corresponderse con la realidad. Como iba diciendo con timidez, fingida,_ - aclara provocando la sonrisa de Lisa- _coloco mi mano derecha en tu cintura acariciando la piel de tu espalda desnuda._

_- Mi mano derecha se une a la izquierda tuya, tomando una posición perfecta de baile. Mientras mi mano izquierda se posa firme en tu hombro._

_- Te hago dar vueltas sobre ti misma._

_- Casi mareándome, para después volverme a tomar entre sus brazos._

_- Tras buscar un instante tu mirada complaciente, tomo el paso de acercarte más a mí._

_- Yo recibo la cercanía con deleite. Reposo mi cabeza en tu pecho mientras mis manos se enredan en tu cuello y juguetean con tu pelo y araño tu cogote_.- Cuddy no puede reprimir la sonrisa cuando House se estremece con el solo pensamiento de sus manos marcando su nuca.

_- Y así seguimos por un tiempo incontable. Dando vueltas…_

_- Vueltas y más vueltas, sin prestar atención ni a nada ni a nadie_- el volumen de sus voces iba bajando.

_- Mareado por el aroma que desprende tu cuerpo me aferro mas a tu cintura y en un descuido de mi altanería sucumbo ante tu cuello y te rozo con mis labios_.- ahora a quien le tocaba estremecerse ante tales palabras era a ella.

_- Te miro desconcertada, sin saber muy bien a donde nos lleva esto ni que nos ha traído aquí. _

_- Sin esperar permiso, me lanzo a tus labios_- dice sonriente en un alarde de valentía.

_- Yo me separo con violencia y te dejo marcados mis cinco deditos en esa mejilla rasposa._- dice enfadada.

Justo en el momento en el que House iba a abrir los ojos y decir que no pensaba sentir lo que había ¿hecho? ¿Dicho? Notó unos carnosos labios afrutados en los suyos. Confuso, abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con una sonriente Lisa Cuddy.

_- __Dijimos que no tenia porque corresponderse con la realidad, ¿no?-_ Volvió a besarlo a tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Los besos eran hambrientos, deseosos y anhelantes de más. Ella mordía, lamia y se divertía a su costa provocándole.

_- Ahhh_- House sofocó un grito de dolor en sus labios. Cuddy intento bajarse enseguida, pero House la tenía bien sujeta por sus firmes glúteos sin permitirle movimiento alguno. – _Ya se pasará, no te preocupes_- ordeno mientras gozaba torturándole con pequeños mordiscos en el cuello_- tengo vicodinas de sobra en el bolsillo._

_- Vaya, y yo que creía que te alegrabas de verme…-_ dijo traviesa dirigiendo con picardía su mirada hacia la bragueta de House.

_**- Ni siquiera me entere como, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, ella ya estaba de pie ante mí, con media camisa desabotonada, no sé en qué momento exacto por mí, extendiéndome la mano para que le siguiera al séptimo cielo, donde un cabrón como yo debería tener el paso prohibido. **_

_**Hice un alto en el camino para alcanzar mi chaqueta y tomarme dos píldoras de una sola vez. Ella me miraba pensativa y me dice de repente, "Mejor tráete el frasco entero" en un tono de voz que ya creía olvidado. **_

_**Lo más rápido que pude volví donde ella me esperaba aun con la ropa puesta para mi deleite.**_** – House ya no le relataba a Wilson, simplemente recordaba en voz alta.- **_**No temblé cuando tuve a la voluptuosa Tanja en el asiento trasero de mi Mustang, no temblé cuando la increíble Marge se perdía conmigo entre las sabanas, no me falto el aliento cuando cada unas de ellas y muchas más me dejaban moldear su cuerpo con mis manos desnudas. Pero sólo con rozar su cuerpo cálido, mis sentidos se veían sacudidos con millones de sensaciones, agolpándose una tras otras en el pecho.**_

_**Sus manos me torturaban y yo no podía hacer nada que no fuera rogar más. Sus dientes me destrozaban, sus uñas me acribillaban y mi cuerpo aún demandaba mas castigo.**_

_**- ¡VALE YA!-**_** gritó Wilson colorado como un tomate**_**- es mi jefa y amiga y ni decir tiene que me la encuentro todos los días…así que creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así…-**_** dijo aflojándose un poco el perfecto nudo de la corbata y pasándose con nervioso la mano por el pelo**_**.- Voy por agua**_**- Cuando el oncólogo salió por la puerta, House soltó una carcajada.**

* * *

**No pasaron cinco minutos cuando Wilson volvió más relajado y con una botella de agua casi vacía.**

_**- Espero que lo del agua sea verdad, porque como tardes tan poco para otras cosas, creo que ya sé porque se divorciaron tus esposas…**_

_**- Cállate ¿quieres?...**_**- Wilson respiró hondo.- **_**Y entonces ¿ahí fue donde…?**_

_**- Si me hubieras dejado contar la historia entera**_**- le reprendió- **_**te hubieras enterado que usamos condón. Así que no, no fue entonces.**_

_**- **__**¿Pero hubo más?**_

_**- Vale que la primera no termino como típico happy ending…pero si hubo más.**_

_- ¿Qué haces?-_ le pregunta Cuddy curiosa.

_- No sabía que hacia tanto tiempo que tú no… pero bueno te lo explicaré, tras tal maña hazaña sexual me dispongo a echar un sueñecito, como mandan los cánones. A no ser que me reclame para algo más, mi Ama. Y por algo más me refiero otra sesión de sexo desenfrenado._

_- De eso nada_- dice con enfado fingido y levantándose de la cama desnuda.- _ya puedes ir recogiendo_- dice tirándole la ropa a la cara.

_- ¿Qué? Perdona, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo bailar a las gemelas como para escucharte._

_- ¡Que ni lo sueñes House!-_ le grita intentando fingir seriedad, pero no puede evitar darle un beso rápido en los labios ante tal cercanía.- _Te vistes y te vas._

_- Está bien, pero primero déjame dar una cabezadita_- le pone morritos.

_- ¡Ja!-_ ríe enfadada- _¿tú no me dejas ni poner un pie en tu casa y yo tengo que dejarte dormir en mi cama? ¡JA!-_ ríe a tiempo que le destapa, dejándole por completo desnudo en la cama.

_- Esa carcajada…creo que el momento adecuado para lanzarla no es cuando tienes a tu amante secreto en bolas…pero lo pasare por alto…tienes suerte de que tenga un ego a prueba de bombas._

_- Fuera, fuera_- lo echa de la cama a rempujones.

_- Vale, vale_, - sucumbe- _cuando me despierte, luego vamos a mi casa. Es más, si quieres te la quedas, pero por favor, déjame dormir un rato._

_- No señor. Cuando lo vea, lo creeré_- Cuddy le cierra la puerta en la cara dejándole con la ropa en la mano y desnudo. Por suerte, a tan altas horas de la noche no pasaba un alma. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y puso rumbo a su casa.

_**- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_**- Wilson no podía parar de reír, imaginarse a House, con cara de tres metros y en la calle desnudo, eso era demasiado bueno como para mantener las formas.**

_**- Ya vale, ¿no?-**_** se queja enfadado House- **_**Ya está bien-**_** mira el reloj- **_**Tráeme algo de comer.**_

_**- No soy tú mayordomo**_**- se opone el oncólogo.**

_**- No, pero si salgo de aquí y me ven, tendré que trabajar y no te podré seguir contándote la historia.**_

_**- **__**Vale…espera aquí**__**.**_

**_Continuará ..._**


	6. No hay mal que por bien

Capítulo 6: No hay mal que por bien…

**Vaya, si que has tardado- dijo House sin volverse, mirando absorto la pizarra llena de síntomas y vacía, al igual que su mente, de respuestas.**

**SI te hubieras quedado donde te dije, no habría tenido que buscarte por todo el hospital.**

**- Algunos trabajamos, ¿sabes? – le dijo con sorna señalando la mesa para que descargara su almuerzo. Tomó el bastón que colgaba de la pizarra y se volvió a la mesa rebuscando en la bolsa. Tomó el envase y se sentó listo para disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo….helado- ¿No comes?**

**- ¿Piensas ofrecer?- preguntó un sorprendido Wilson. House le contestó devorando medio burrito con un solo bocado.- Ya que estaba en mi despacho, decidí comérmelo mientras aun estaba caliente. – Se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio.- **

**- Mi despacho no está tan lejos del tuyo, podrías haber mirado, - se quejó mirando con desagrado el burrito en su mano.- Lumbreras.**

**- Supongo, pero entonces no aprenderías la lección- House tiró el resto del burrito encima de la mesa- Bueno, ¿me vas a contar la verdad ahora?- tomó el burrito y algo mas que había en la bolsa y los metió en microondas.**

**- Me ofendes Wilson**

**- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar que algo tan… tan… "romántico" puede salir de ti?, ¿Bailes imaginarios… suaves roces?- paró para sacar la comida y llevarla a donde le esperaba House- No me lo creo.**

**- No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer para meter.- Wilson seguía sin creer.- Esta bien, tuve que improvisar vilmente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que me dejaría pasar?- mirando nervioso el interior de su burrito- ¿Qué loco aseguraría que tras verme sentado en su sofá no me echaría a patadas? Es más- dijo mirándole esta vez a Wilson- ¡Casi me caigo de culo cuando me dijo lo de acompañarla a la feria! Se podría decir que se aprovecho de mí, de mi buena fe. Es como una súcubo, te lo chupa todo. Y si, piensa mal- dijo con una sonrisilla picara.- Ahora que lo pienso…creo que no era dueño de mis actos… piqué como un tonto el anzuelo, todo era un plan para hacerme su esclavo sexual.**

**- Pobre House- se compadeció falsamente.**

**- Si te dijera que te sentaras en mis rodillas… ¿quedaría muy gay?- pensó en voz alta- bueno a lo que vamos. **

**- Así que ¿Cuánto tardo Cuddy en ir a verte?- Cortó a House quien le miró confundido, si saber como llegó a esa conclusión y esperando una explicación. - Es fácil – dijo con superioridad- has dicho que esa vez usasteis condón y a demás, no me salen las cuentas…- dijo sacando los dedos de la mano uno a uno haciendo que contaba.- Tú eres demasiado orgulloso como para volver después de semejante desplante- House iba a protestar pero Wilson le paro a tiempo de nuevo- lo que no significa que no te gustase lo que hizo, pero aun así, te tienes en demasiada alta estima como para sucumbir. Y, seamos sinceros, Cuddy es mas adulta y si, su sentimiento de culpa apuesto que le dejo sin dormir varias noches.**

**- Mmm…tienes razón, era fácil llegar a esa conclusión, aunque prefiero pensar que lo que no le dejaba dormir era el recuerdo de este cuerpo.- dijo arrugando el papel que envolvía al burrito y dejándolo encima de unos papeles. Wilson puso cara de fastidio y lo recogió tirándolo en la papelera mientras reprendía con la mirada a House por ser tan descuidado.**

* * *

Pasó una semana hasta que House volvió a tener noticias de Cuddy, o de cualquier ser humano. Una noche, una calurosa y pegajosa noche de verano como hacía tiempo no se recordaba, su puerta vibro con fuerza sorprendiendo a ambos, al dueño de la casa y al trozo de madera maciza que parecía estremecerse por el golpe.

Dejando el bastón olvidado donde quisiera que este se encontrase, se acerco tambaleándose a la puerta. Al abrirla, no le sorprendió ante lo que encontró, no había muchas opciones que descartar, y dado que hoy no había pedido ni comida rápida ni compañía, solo quedaba una opción.

_- A delante señorita, no se quede en la puerta_ – dijo tapado por la puerta al abrirla completamente. Cuddy entro seria, directa al salón.- Pue_des dejar la gabardina en el perchero_- le dijo a tiempo que iba camino a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Tomó la única cerveza que le quedaba en la nevera**,- ¿había dicho que a demás de calurosa, la semana había sido muy aburrida**_**?**__- Si, lo he decorado yo mismo, gracias por preguntar _– dijo susurrando molesto. Le echó un vistazo a la botella y encogiendo los hombros lo repartió en dos vasos.

Cuddy no había dicho una palabra desde que entró, lo que enfadó a House. ¿Ella estaba dolida? Si no quería hablar no sabía para que había ido, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se quedara ahí durmiendo en su puerta? ¿Que la llamara al día siguiente? ¿Para decirle qué? ¿Qué le invitaba a una cena a su casa? ¿Qué podrían repetirlo? ¿Qué le perdonara? No había nada que perdonar y aun menos nada por lo que pedir perdón.- soy cojito, así que tu vaso tendrás que ir tú a bus… - CRASH – _¡YO MAMA! - _el vaso golpeó contra el suelo, rompiéndose y dejando a la cerveza formar pequeños ríos espumosos que corrían por las juntas de las losas. House quedo inmóvil a la entrada del salón, los ojos fijos en su sofá, o más bien, sobre la persona que descansaba en su sofá.

Lisa Cuddy se había despojado de la abominable gabardina marrón para dejar paso a un colorido y ligero conjunto de lencería rojo fuego que resaltaba sobre la palidez de su piel. House seguía sin moverse a pesar de sus instintos. Maldita sea. ¿Dónde demonios se había escondido el maldito bastón?

Pensó un momento antes de volver a mirar a esa aparición recostada sobre su sofá, descansando la cabeza sobre su mano, mientras con la otra se acariciaba la pierna lánguidamente, dibujando pequeños círculos. Sus labios, carentes de ningún elemento superfluo o ajeno a su naturaleza, esbozaban una media sonrisa que le anticipaba la entrada al infierno del placer por la puerta grande.

_- Dime que todos estos años…–_ tragó su nerviosismo que se acumulaba en la garganta junto a la saliva que amenazaba con desbordar su boca. A pesar de sus intentos no pudo terminar la frase y se limito a señalarla con el dedo, recorriendo, desde la distancia, su cuerpo casi desnudo. Lisa le correspondió con una carcajada coqueta, quizás demasiada estrepitosa.

House esquivó como pudo los cristales esparcidos por el suelo maldiciendo de nuevo al maldito bastón y se acercó al sofá donde Cuddy se incorporaba un poco para dejarle espacio.

House se sentó a la altura de su cadera, dejando los pies de ella tras su espalda.

_- Esto es ridículo_- la voz de Cuddy le saco de sus pensamientos perdidos entre un montón revuelto de pelo azabache rizado que formaba pequeños meandros de oscura agua brillante sobre sus lechosos pechos.- _¿No vas a decir nada?-_ ante lo que parecía un ataque súbito de enmudecimiento por parte de el, otrora parlanchín cual cotorra, la mujer se movió incomoda.

_- Tenía miles de cosas que decir_- una sonrisa tenue sombreo su rostro- _si te hubieras quedado con esa estúpida gabardina_- dijo señalando la entrada, donde descansaba la susodicha, entre divertido y desconcertado- _tenía miles de ocurrencias, burlas y comentarios de tal agudeza e ingeniosidad como para llenar el guion de siete programas de Leno sobre Colombo y su peculiar sentido de lo que es vestir, o en este caso, echarse ropa encima. Pero ahora…- _dijo volviendo a rozar con su mirada impúdica su caprichoso cuerpo, apenas cubierto con telas que brillaban jugueteando con la luz y encajes que se encargaban de tapar lo necesario como para saber que , lo que dejaban a la vista del espectador, no era más que un entrante y que, bajo ellos, estaba el autentico festín_.- Solo se me ocurre decirte que vallamos a mi habitación y no me parece que esa frase esté a la altura de mis habituales comentarios conocidos por su punzante lucidez_.

_- Puede que sea una forma muy poco "Houseana" de decirlo_- se incorporo un poco, lo justo para quedar a la orilla de sus labios_- pero a mí me vale_- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que House creyó morir quemado por su aliento – _Greg._

_**- Así que, como pude, sin bastón y con una erección importante entre las piernas es bastante difícil moverse para un pobre cojo como yo, nos dirigimos a la habitación.**_

_**Por un momento creí que no llegaría, que me daría un ataque que me dejaría tieso, en todas sus posibles acepciones que encontramos en el diccionario, en mitad del pasillo. El sexo está bien, no es que lo haga de menos, pero esa sensación de lo que está por venir, ese estar a apenas unos centímetros, unos segundos de aquello que deseas, es lo mejor de todo. **_

_**Andar por ese pasillo que era cielo e infierno al mismo tiempo. Ver sus movimientos seductores acariciando la pared inocentemente **__**mientras bamboleaba el trasero como las olas del mar en plena tempestad, izquierda, derecha y de nuevo izquierda para volver a oscilar hacia la derecha con parsimonia de quien se sabe observada y adorada en cada paso.**_**- **hasta este momento no se dio cuenta que Wilson permanecía acurrucado en la silla, con las rodillas presionando su pecho y los dedos en sus oídos intentando no oír nada mientras canturreaba algo en voz baja.- **¡**_**Eh! **_**–** le golpeó sonriente para llamar su atención.

_**-¿Ya?**_** - **preguntó volviéndose a acomodar en la silla- _**no quiero saber nada de temas escabrosos, solo saber cómo demonios has llegado a la conclusión, no solo de que Cuddy espera un niño, sino a demás de que tú eres el padre de un niño, que de ser así, compadezco en lo más profundo de mi ser.**_

_**- Pues ala, vuelve a tu mundo en el que los niños aun los trae la cigüeña. Como iba diciendo **_**– **volvió a retomar la historia- _**el camino a mi habitación jamás había sido tan tortuoso y largo como aquella noche. Tras los besos y precalentamientos de menester…**_

_- House_- jadeo Cuddy mientras él se perdía en ese laberinto que era ese estrecho callejón entre su cuello y hombro- _¿Condones?-_ House respondió con un murmullo indescifrable- _¿Qué?-_ tirando del pelo, le hizo salir de su guarida.

_- ¿Condones?_ - dijo pensativo.

_- Condones, preservativos, chubasqueros, gomitas… _

_- Sí, eso…creo que de eso no tengo._

_- Ahhhhhhhh-_ Lisa ahogo un lamento mientras clavaba sus colmillos en el hombro de House.

_- ¿Qué?-_ dijo aun esperanzado.

_- No tienes condones_ - musito entre enfadada y desesperada a tiempo que se deshacía del peso de su cuerpo echándolo hacia un lado- _¿No tienes condones?_- la desesperación había desaparecido por completo dejando un tinte a odio en su voz_.- No tienes condones_- volvió a repetir, aun sin creer.

_- Tengo Vicodinas, alcohol para heridas, tiritas, vendas, un poco de morfina lista para ser servida en su jeringa y demás elementos estupefacientes que serian la envidia de cualquier farmacia_- enumeró – _pero no, el repartidor de condones no ha hecho su entrega esta semana aún._

_- No tienes condones_

_- Creo que mi vecino tiene un niño pequeño…si le pregunto con amabilidad puede ser que me deje un globito de su hijo._

_- No tienes condones. _

_- ¿Y? No van a aparecer de la nada por mucho que lo repitas._

_- ¿Cómo que" y"?_- dijo poniendo una voz estúpida imitándole.- _House_,- se incorpora en la cama, nerviosa con las manos_- alardeas continuamente de ser un buen cliente para las putas ¿Y no tienes condones?_

_- Servicio completo_- susurró repartiendo besos de nuevo en aquel callejón de su cuello- _yo solo tengo que esperarlas como un buen chico con la bandera ondeante al viento y ellas se ocupan del resto_- sonrió tras su oreja mientras ella luchaba por mantener preso un suspiro que logró escapar de sus labios_- Incluso me arropan antes de marcharse._

_- No tienes condones_- balbuceo levemente

_- Cuddy, en serio. Te has hecho, ¿Cuántas inseminaciones?-_ dijo acariciándole el muslo- _y no te has quedado preñada_, - ella cerró los ojos- _¿De verdad crees que un viejo hasta el culo de vicodinas y otras sustancias va a marcar donde un millar de soldaditos fuertes y sanos han fracasado estrepitosamente?_

_- No tienes condones_ - dijo al fin recobrando la seriedad y control sobre sus cuerdas vocales, respiración y resto de cuerpo.

* * *

- **¿Qué intensaste qué? Eres un insensato, y encimas le recuerdas lo de la inseminación. Si yo hubiera sido Cuddy…**

**- Mas quisieras - le cortó House- ¿Tú no tenias los oídos tapados?- Wilson se encogió de hombros.- Pero tranquilo. Intenté un acercamiento, pero el tortazo en la mano me indicó que no era buena idea, así que intenté el último recurso, el de todo adolescente salido. Promesas de se controlarme, yo te aviso, solo la puntita, pero nada… así que me resigne mirando el techo, pensando en que aliviarme justo delante de ella sería un colofón apropiado para esta noche de despropósitos. Justo cuando pensaba que mis dotes para la imaginación eran tan buenas que incluso podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos jugueteando con mi amiguito, me di cuenta de que no era mi imaginación quien me proporcionaba tal placer. Una mirada juguetona me correspondió, tan llena de luz que si hubiera apagado las luces, cosa que no hice, pues nadie sabe cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor de nuevo, hubiera iluminado la habitación sin dejar lugar a sombras que ocultaran ni un perfecto desperfecto de su anatomía.**

_- Hay otras formas…-_ sonrió maléficamente.

**- Así comenzó una noche de juegos, en la que uno era esclavo y maestro, al mismo tiempo, del otro. Enseñándole donde tocar o acariciar. Donde unos dientes afilados eran bienvenidos y donde el mimo de una lengua experta era recibida con gran fervor. Lo bueno de esto- **dijo aconsejando a Wilson como un padre que le explica a su hijo las excelencias del diesel sobre la gasolina**- es que no importa cuánto tiempo estés y la satisfacción del otro queda asegurada. Era como volver a la adolescencia, primera base, segunda base y la ¡oh! idolatrada tercera base… **

**En algún momento de la noche, me debí quedar dormido porque lo próximo que recuerdo es despertarme sobresaltado con el ruido de unas percusiones. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, creí reconocer la voz de una mujer, algo chirriante al principio pero que, según avanzaba la música se iba haciendo más llevadera e incluso llegó a gustarme. **

**_(Cancion Rehab de Amy Winehouse)_**

**- No fue hasta ver una pierna asomarse por la puerta de mi habitación que me di cuenta que Cuddy no estaba ya en la cama conmigo. No es que me fuera quejar y menos aun cuando la tenia frente a mí contoneándose al ritmo de la música con la sabana dibujándole castamente su silueta. **

Con disimulo, House puso la almohada sobre su pierna, intentando ocultar la cicatriz de su pierna. Cuddy entró en la habitación dando palmadas al ritmo de la canción y gesticulando como si fuera ella la que estuviese cantando. Se movía por la habitación como una diva con su traje de noche.

Ocultando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa le dio la espalda a House, dejando caer la sabana por completo al suelo e intentando cómicamente cubrir su desnudez con las manos al volverse.

Cuando la sabana cayó, dejo a la vista el mismo conjunto que había llevado esa noche a su casa, eso sí, con un tirante colgando, roto por el ímpetu del asalto anterior.

Pasó las manos sobre su cuerpo, pecho, torso, cintura, muslos, marcando con sus manos cada curva, como si las manos del mismo House se tratase, lo que le ponía aún más nervioso.

La primera prenda en salir por los aires fue la camiseta del conjunto. Colocándose de lado, tomo la tira que mantenía la camiseta sujeta al cuerpo e hizo ademan de quitársela unas cuantas veces, a tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo juguetona. Finalmente, se deshizo del tirante, y la camisa cayó al suelo, deslizándose con suavidad por su cuerpo y provocando en Lisa un escalofrió que se reflejó en House teniendo la misma reacción. Ambos sonrieron.

Dando un paso adelante se deshizo de la camiseta que estaba a sus pies, sin darse cuenta, acercándose demasiado a House, quien intentó llegar a ella. Pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y pudo dar un salto hacia atrás a tiempo. House sonrió al ver sus pechos bambolearse por el impulso.

Lisa le negó con el dedo al tiempo que la cantante decía No, no, no, riñéndole como si de un niño travieso se tratase. House colocó las manos al frente, en señal de rendición y mostrándose cuan niño bueno podía llegar a ser se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de concentración.

Cuddy siguió con el show improvisado. Ya no quedaba mucho donde elegir, así que el siguiente elemento que iría fuera era el culote. Sacudiendo las caderas a ritmo de la percusión meneo las caderas. En uno de los laterales sobresalía una cajita. Cuddy la saco y con picardía se la lanzó a House, una caja con 12 condones.

- _Iza la bandera marinero_- le dijo divertida mientras metía los dedos en los costados del culote y comenzaba a bajarlos hasta sus tobillos.

House miro a su entrepierna bizqueando un poco- _Estoy en ello_- respondió.

Mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, acariciaba su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, dándose placer a sí misma. Placer al acariciarse suavemente y placer al saberse deseada por quien le observaba desde la cama.

Volvió a dar un salto, sabiendo que esto divertía en sobremanera a House.

Se volvió a acercar lentamente hacia House, pero la reacción de este no le gustó, demasiado impetuosa al querer cogerla, así que se volvió a separar con urgencia. También cavia la posibilidad de que le gustara verle sufrir de esta manera…nunca hay que descartar nada.

Tomó el conjunto que hace poco le tapaba y ahora descansaba en el suelo y se volvió a dirigir hacia él. Su mirada le decía que nada bueno podía salir de esta situación, sin embargo dejaba la puerta abierta a que algo obscenamente dulce pasase.

Cuddy se acerco al cabecero, mientras le señalaba que no con la mano. Tomo la parte superior del camisón y lo pasó por los barrotes del cabecero de la cama y, acercando la mano de House, lo anudo sin ejercer mucha fuerza. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en el rostro de él, dejándose llevar en todo momento, ya vendría el momento en el que él fuera el que tomara las riendas.

Para sorpresa de House, no dio la vuelta a la cama para acercarse a la otra mano, sino que, subiéndose de un salto en la cama, y sobre él, le tomo la mano e hizo el mismo ritual que momentos antes había hecho con la otra mano, dejándole así a su merced, sin escapatoria ninguna, como si en algún momento esa idea hubiera pasado por la mente de House.

_- Eres mala_- le dijo con voz grave- _muy muy mala_.- Lisa puso cara de niña pequeña que acababa de ser reñida, pero poco a poco, esa mueca de contrariedad, paso a una sonrisa maléfica y llena de malos pensamientos.

_- Pues esto no es todo…aun puedo ser peor_- susurro en su pecho mientras besaba desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, donde se entretuvo un rato mordisqueando y lamiendo con deleite.

_- Me gusta_ – dijo perdiendo todo su aplomo con un gallo.

Cuddy siguió bajando, vientre, ombligo, cintura…hasta llegar a su objetivo. Tomó un preservativo de la caja y lo abrió mirando por encima del envoltorio a House.

Se lo colocó con parsimonia, jugando con él, viéndole como su rostro de deformaba en una mueca de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Con cuidado de que la almohada no dejara al descubierto por completo su cicatriz, e intentando no dañarle, se coloco sobre él…

* * *

**- _Toda una amazonas_- dijo soñador House.**

**- _¿Amazonas?-_ pregunto Wilson extrañado.**

**- _Para ser alguien que no está escuchando haces muchas preguntas- le reprocho.- Hay muchas clases de mujeres, tantas como…como…no sé, hay muchas. Pero si hay algo en lo que pueden dividirse, es en su forma de actuar en la cama. Las hay amazonas y las hay potros_- resolvió, pero eso parecía no ser suficiente para Wilson.- _Potros, son aquellas a que les gustan que les montes, que el hombre, o la otra parte del show, pon el caso, tome el control. Y luego está Lisa Cuddy, LA AMAZONA con mayúsculas, les gusta llevar la voz cantante, indicar cuando y donde tienes que dar intensidad y donde ser más sosegado_.- Wilson asintió como si estuviera en clase y eso fuera materia de examen.- _Pero yo no soy un potro manso…soy más un potro salvaje._**

* * *

Lisa seguía moviéndose encima con parsimonia y ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada sensación. Lo que aprovechó House para librarse de sus ataduras y en un movimiento rápido Cuddy se encontró con la espalda en la cama y un House sonriente sobre ella.

- _No me parece que sea de buen anfitrión llevarme yo todos los honores_- se explicó taimado.

Él fue más directo, y mientras sus manos esculpían sus pechos, su lengua iba más al sur, mucho más, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse ya que este no le parecía el mejor momento para ocuparse de otros deberes como era el de hablar.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en su pelo, tirando con desesperación de ellos.

- _Sabes, no ando sobrado por ahí arriba_- se quejo House haciéndola estremecerse y reír al mismo tiempo.

Justo en el momento en que la cantante entonaba su último no, no, no la voz de Lisa se mezclo con ella creando una melodía afrodisiaca para House.

**-_Tenemos problemas_- **dijo acelerado Kutner entrando por la puerta como un rayo.

Continuará!


	7. Limitaciones

Capítulo 7 : Limitaciones

Tras recuperarse de la cantidad de información que, aunque por un lado no era del todo nueva para Wilson no podía dejar de sentirse sobrepasado por lo que suponía la confirmación a tantas sospechas, salió rumbo a las consultas algo apresurado pues llevaba casi media hora de retraso.

Intentaba concentrarse pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a darle vueltas al asunto. Él mismo se había sorprendido metido de lleno en las charlas de corrillo entre las enfermeras y defendiendo que, lo que a estos dos les convenía, era un buen revolcón y dejarse de tanto parloteo inútil. Pero de ahí a enfrentarse con la realidad de que al fin habían pasado la frontera, había un mundo… ¿Dónde había estado metido que no se había percatado del crujir de los cimientos de la gran muralla china?

**Así que ¿ya termino la reunión?** - La voz de Cuddy le sobresaltó. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado al puesto de enfermeras. Tenía un expediente entre las manos y aunque su cerebro parecía recordar algo de información que se encontraba escrita en el papel, él no podía recordarse a si mismo leyéndolo.

**¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?** - titubeó el oncólogo.

_**Es mi hospital, y nadie puede rascarse la oreja sin que yo me entere Wilson**_**-** le dijo en tono sermonearte- **Vale que House se pierda cada vez que tocan consultas, es un caso perdido, lo único que le pido es que no arrastre consigo al resto de doctores**- decía mientras firmaba unos papeles en el mostrador frente a la atenta mirada de la enfermera Brenda.- **¿es mucho pedir?** - volvió a mirarle.

**No, supongo que no, per…**

**Nada de peros Wilson. No dejes que te arrastre, se supone que tú eres quien debe influenciarle, y no al revés**_._- terminó de decir poniendo camino a su despacho. Wilson no pudo evitar mirarla mientras se alejaba, en su cabeza aun resonaba la loca teoría de House.

**¿Cuddy embarazada?** - Dijo sin percatarse en voz alta. Sus dotes deductivas nunca serian tan buenas como las de su amigo. Como podría asegurar que Cuddy estaba embarazada, escapaba totalmente a su comprensión. Los sentimientos eran lo suyo, contactaba con la gente, eso se le daba bien. Ser el hombro para llorar era su punto fuerte. El ultimo bote en el Titanic, esa sería la definición que aparecería al lado de James Wilson en el diccionario Webber. Pero, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, podría jamás leer tan alto y claro en las personas como House parecía poder hacer con total facilidad. ¿Quizás esa sonrisa? ¿Quizás el tono cariñoso con el que se dirigió anteriormente a él? ¿O esa forma de sonreír a los desconocidos?, quizás eso la delataba, pero él no podía ver más allá. House era el experto, tendría que confiar en él si tan convencido estaba.- **Cuddy embarazada** - volvió a repetir creyendo que sus palabras no captarían la atención de nadie. Con una sonrisa a la enfermera Brenda puso camino a la consulta número 2, dejando a la mujer con ojos como platos, incrédula ante lo que había escuchado. Ya tenía conversación para el café de la tarde, pensó la enfermera ansiosa porque llegara el momento de soltar la bomba en el cuarto de enfermeras.

**/**

**- Puede que yo no sea tan buen analista como tú**- dijo sobresaltando a House que entraba mirando un informe que llevaba en la mano.

**- Wow, es verdad, acojona un rato.- **dijo refiriéndose a la sorpresa de encontrarse a Wilson en su despacho. El oncólogo se levanto del diván y siguió a House hasta su escritorio.

**- Pero sí que sería capaz de captar que tú y Cuddy estáis manteniendo una relación**.- House le miraba condescendiente.

**- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que mantenemos una relación?**

**- P…**- de nuevo, las teorías de Wilson se cayeron una tras otra como fichas de dominó.

**- Si me dejaras contar la historia sin interrupciones, ya habríamos llegado a ese punto**- le sermoneó.

Wilson le miraba atento, ya daba igual si era verdad o mentira, pero nadie contaba historias como House.

**- Esa misma mañana…- **comenzó a relatar.

El fluorescente del baño parpadeó dejándole ciego. No es que fuera aun de noche, pero las persianas cerradas a cal y canto para no dejar paso al sol, le obligaban a encender las luces. Cansado y entre flashes de colores se acercó al espejo para realizar el chequeo de costumbre. Globo ocular blanco, pupilas normales… todo como siempre. Cada vez más claros en su cabeza…si, desgraciadamente, como siempre. Pensativo, se pasó la mano acariciando su mentón, lentamente. Pensó un momento. Abrió la puerta del espejo haciendo un ruido seco que tambaleo todo el espejo. Estudió por un momento el interior, pasta de dientes, jabón…curioso, pero en el único lugar en el que sería lógico encontrar un bote de vicodinas, no había rastro de ellas. Ni siquiera una pastilla perdida. Cogió lo que estaba buscando y volvió a cerrar el espejo, haciendo de nuevo que el espejo temblara en la pared. En una mano, un bote de gel de afeitar, que por lo que se podía leer en él, era la panacea de los geles…En la otra, una cuchilla que casi lanza un grito de júbilo ante la posibilidad de perder su inmaculada virginidad. Miro ambos artilugios como si se tratase de unos cacharos traídos a la tierra por marcianos. En el caso de que él creyese en marcianos, claro…

_- Es como ver el primer homínido que descubrió el fuego._- House se volvió al escuchar su voz. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, liada en la sabana que supuestamente debería cubrirle por completo y ella se había encargado que no le estorbara mas allá de las rodillas, le hablaba una Lisa Cuddy sonriente.

Asegurándose el agarre de la sabana a la altura del pecho, se dirigió hacia House, tomando la maquinilla y el bote de gel en sus manos. Separando un poco a House, se colocó entre él y el lavabo para, tras dar un pequeño salto, sentarse sobre el frio mármol.

_- Con Stacy, te planchaste la camisa_- decía mientras le acariciaba el mentón extendiéndole el gel- _y conmigo te afeitas_- susurraba en un tono grave que tan solo el trasnochar te puede dar. Subió sus manos hasta las sienes de House donde comenzó a masajearle con sus dedos. Él se dejaba llevar por esta vez, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tacto de las suaves yemas de sus dedos. Como quien despierta de una pesadilla, volvió a abrir los ojos cuando dejo de sentir el juego de sus manos. Frente a él, Cuddy estudiaba la cuchilla, jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos. Le miró y ladeo la cabeza no muy convencida. Las piernas se ataron a su cintura, atrayéndole, no sin dificultad para el pobre cojo, como él le gusta definirse en ocasiones, más hacia ella, haciendo que diera unos pasos hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro. _– Por el aspecto de tu guarda ropa y de tu barba…no se puede decir que marques muchos tantos, ¿no?_- preguntó coqueta jugueteando con la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama de House. Este no tardó en reaccionar. La mente del nefrólogo, tan rápida como siempre, tenia lista un respuesta a la altura de la circunstancias. Pero Cuddy no quería arriesgarse a perder esta ventaja virtual, así que le beso para callarle y él no hizo el mas mínimo ademan de quejarse.

- AUNGGGG- se quejó Cuddy con cara de asco. Había conseguido callarle, sí, eso era cierto, pero lo que su plan maestro no había previsto es que el gel de afeitado no sabía tan bien como olía.

Rápidamente intentó quitarse la espuma dándose manotazos en la lengua, pero el sabor no se iba, así que dando otro salto, bajo del lavabo y puso camino a la cocina.

_- ¡Te está bien empleado por meterte con la vida sexual de un pobre cojito_!- le grito House asomándose al a puerta del baño.

**/**

House no tardó mucho en salir del baño, recién duchadito pero con la barba incipiente de siempre.

_- No sé si sentirme ofendida_ – le dijo Cuddy con fingido dramatismo- _¿no te has afeitado?-_ House se paró a la entrada del salón tocándose el mentón.

_- Sí que lo he hecho, pero soy como Homer Simpson, segundos después de afeitarme, me vuelve a crecer_.- se sentó a la mesa de la cocina mientras Cuddy seguía en el sofá del salón.

_- ¿Y el desayuno?-_ gritó mirando a su alrededor.

_- Ya sé que crees que soy una bruja, pero mis poderes no abarcan milagros tipo crear comida de la nada_.- sonreía maléficamente.

_- Creí que las mujeres veníais con equipadas con un gen Balncanieves que os hacia las perfectas amas de casa_- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

_- Ya ves_- dijo relajada mientras House volvía a la cocina a buscar algo que comer en la nevera.

_- ¡Eh¡_- gritó desde la cocina- _¿Quién se ha comido el último Baggel?_- Lisa sonrió.

_- Culpable_- le contestó una vez a su lado.

_- ¿Y no has ido por más? ¿te comes toda mi comida y no tienes la decencia de ir por más? Tú no tienes el gen de la maruja de balncanieves, tú tienes el de la jodida tragona de ricitos de oro._

_- Si no te has dado cuente, mi atuendo no es el indicado para ir a la calle_- Lisa aun llevaba puesta la sabana.

_- Eso no te paró anoche para ir por los preservativos_- le dijo con una sonrisa.

_- Ya, y si no hubiera habido nada de comer también habría ido, pero resulta que me encontré un baggel…_- dijo sonriente volviendo al sofá.

_- Está bien, pues esto va a desencadenar que hablemos de cosas más serias_- Cuddy hizo una mueca y él se sentó frente a ella.- _¿Cuánto te vas a quedar? ¿ha sido una noche que se ha alargado a una mañana? ¿O es algo más…?_

_- No sé como tomármelo…o es malo, porque ya me quieres echar, o es aun peor porque te quieres casar conmigo._

_- Ni una ni otra, es solo que tengo que hacer la compra y para evitar que muramos de inanición, he de saber si comprar para dos o para uno._

_- Que romántico_- se mofó ella.

_- Así soy yo…-_ respondió con una mueca y la mano en el corazón_.- Vale_- dijo tras ver que Cuddy no respondía- _primero vamos a desayunar algo_.- dijo poniendo camino a la puerta.

_- Ejem_- tosió ella para llamar la atención de House. Esté se volvió y vio como Cuddy se señalaba la sabana.- _no sé si me dejaran ir muy lejos con esto…_

_- ¿Quieres que te deje algo?-_ pregunto perdido.

_- No, con que vayas a mi maletero y me traigas la bolsa de deportes me vale_. - House asintió e hizo lo que Cuddy le pidió y tras vestirse salieron a la calle.

**/**

**Cafetería**

_- Me da igual que me mires fijamente con esos ojos de famélica. Te comiste el último baggel y no pienso compartir._- dijo con energía mojando el donut en café y comiéndose tres cuartos del bollo en un solo bocado.

_- No, gracias_- rechazó el ofrecimiento con una mueca de desagrado al ver como engullía el bocado y el café rebosaba su boca creando pequeños ríos por sus comisuras.- _Sólo pensaba_.

_- Vale_- dijo ofreciéndole el poco del bollo que quedaba- _prefiero que me dejes sin comer a que me martilles la cabeza._

_- Tenias razón_- siguió sin hacerle caso- _¿Qué es esto House?-_ preguntó seria.

_- __Esto_- se llevo lo el donut a la boca- _era un donut_- dijo tragando con esfuerzo, decidiendo ignorar la verdadera pregunta.

_- Ha sido casualidad, solo una noche._

_- Dos, si contamos la anterior_.- comento resabiado.

_- Dos noches_- aceptó la aclaración de House- _o…_- no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

_- ¿Qué tal si…?-_ el nefrólogo de limpió la boca con la servilleta. La lentitud de sus movimientos exasperaba a Cuddy, la cual no podía esconder el interés por escuchar la segunda parte de esa frase dejada en el aire.- _¿qué tal si…?-_ volvió a decir mientras con la lengua parecía buscar un trozo de Donut que se había escondido entre los dientes- _¿Qué tal si vemos como sigue?-_ movió los hombros con despreocupación.

_- No.-_ la respuesta tan rotunda pilló por sorpresa a ambos.- _No es buena idea_- dijo algo más suave la decana- _No es la primera vez que dejamos que ocurra House. No es la primera vez que dejamos que_- paro un momento buscando la palabra- _esto siga su propio camino y el final siempre es el mismo. Nos ha costado mucho llegar a donde estamos._

_- ¿Pagamos a escote? Creí que a esto invitabas tú_.- dijo bromeando.

_- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero House_- se acerco a él bajando el tono.- _¿Cuántas veces lo hemos intentado? Siempre hemos dejado que esto crezca a su ritmo, que haga las cosas a su antojo._

_- Hablas como si fuera un hijo Cuddy._

_- Es algo parecido. Hasta ahora hemos malcriado esto._

_- Si vamos a seguir hablando de esto como si fuera un niño, exijo que le pongamos un nombre. ¿Qué te parece John? A mi padre le haría ilusión…_

_- House_ – gritó enfadada.

_- Es cierto, que le den a mi padre. Lo llamaremos James, seguro que esas cosas le encantan a Wilson_.- Lisa se levantó mal humorada de la mesa. Estaba decidida a marcharse del café cuando House le paró agarrándole de la muñeca. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentase.

_- ¿Estás dispuesto a hablar en serio?_

_- No, es que no traigo dinero._ – La mujer volvió a hacer ademan de levantarse- _pero si para que pagues_- la voz de House le hizo parar su acción- _tengo que tragarme tu discurso_- hizo un reverencia- _adelante. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?_- Apoyó la cabeza en el puño, mirando con concentración hacia la morena frente a él.

_- Propongo que le pongamos límites. Tu teoría del niño no es mala. Si seguimos como hasta ahora, sin poner normas y reglas, será un niño malcriado que terminara por hacernos daño. Así que propongo que seamos padres responsables y pongamos límites_.

_- Las metáforas son más fáciles cuando las haces y no cuando tienes que entenderlas_- dijo tocándose el pelo cansado.

_- House_ – le dijo en tono serio- _no quiero perder esta mistad que nos ha costado tanto tiempo volver a tener_- House entendió- _pero tampoco quiero perder esta oportunidad y si hay una pequeña, por absurda que sea, posibilidad de tener ambas, voy a hacer todo lo posible por llevarla a cabo._

_- ¿Qué propones?-_ preguntó serio.

_- No dejar que nos pille por sorpresa, ponerle limites._

_Y- a, ya, ya…lo de poner límites lo he pillado, pero ¿cómo?_

_- __Había pensado, ponerle fecha. Mientras dura está bien. Los problemas comienzan cuando esto, ¿John o James?_- preguntó nerviosa para quitarle hierro al asunto.- _termina. Había pensado que podríamos…no sé… ¿el verano?-_ House sonrió- _sé que es ridículo…_- dijo apartando la mirada y jugueteando con las manos en el regazo.

_- No es eso…-_ Lisa volvió a mirarle- _es que hace años que no tengo un rollete de verano_.- Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. - _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenemos que compartir batidos helados con dos cañitas, llegar a casa antes del as 12…?_

_- Siempre se puede dejar espacio a la improvisación. No sé, cuando te apetezca o me apetezca… eso sí, solo hasta que termine el verano y después, no se vuelve a hablar de ello._

_- Y si hay éxito ¿Qué?, ¿hasta el próximo verano?_

_- Todo depende…._

**- ¿Wilson?-** House le miraba preocupado pues tenía la mirada perdida desde hace un buen rato.

**- ¿Más veces? ¿Cuántas más veces?**

**- Cuantas veces más seria gramaticalmente más correcto, pero te entiendo.**

**- Que le den a la gramática, ¿Cuántas veces?**

**- ¡No sé! ¡Unas cuantas, no llevo la cuneta!.** – Wilson le miró amenazándole con las cejas- **vale, puede que sepas cuantas ha sido, pero ninguna llegó a más**.

**- Ya, ya…lo que tú digas, pero yo lo sabia…ahí había mucha mala leche…demasiada… ¿Cuántas?**

**- Pfffffff**- gesticuló con fastidio- **en la universidad, en una fiesta de la primavera…solo fue una noche.**- una mueca de concentración se dibujó en su cara mientras intentaba recordar- **Nada serio …ni nada de sexo… solo "jugueteamos" un poco**- dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos.- **Después…unos años mas tarde en un congreso en Nueva York. Eso sí fueron palabras mayores**- sonrió.- **no sé si me entiendes**. **Creo que duró…dos semanas, hasta que le dije que el padre de mi novia había muerto y tenía que ir al velatorio… ¿te sorprende?**- preguntó a Wilson ante su cara de sorpresa.- **Encuentros esporádicos pre Stacy. Hubo un tiempo en que, nos encontráramos donde nos encontráramos… bueno, ya sabes…Pero todo lo bueno que fue él durante se estropeaba con el final… Bueno me voy.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Y me dejas así?**- se quejó Wilson levantándose de un salto.

**- Son las 4:45 es decir, que cuando llegue a bajo serán...las 5:30, mi hora de salida**. – Wilson intento reprenderle con la mirada, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa.- **¿Qué? Soy cojo y ando despacio.**

**- Vamos, te invito a un trago y me sigues contando.**

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por la lectura y el comentario que como tan buenas personas vais a dejar, ¿a que si?**


	8. Aquella vez

Capítulo 8 Aquella vez

**- Ya estas desvariando bastante como para dejar que te emborraches sin contarme toda la historia.- dice Wilson en un tono casi maternal.**

**- Vamos, para hablar es necesaria la saliva y ahora mismo mi garganta es el Sahara.- dice tendiendo la mano y casi quitándole el vaso de whisky al oncólogo que parecía dispuesto a defenderlo con su vida.**

**- ¿Tienes sed? Pide agua- resolvió el oncólogo- pero el alcohol queda vetado hasta que me cuentes toda la historia.**

**- ¿Y vas a desperdiciar ese whisky? Conozco tus gustos y precisamente tú no eres…- House paró su discurso, casi arrastrando sus últimas palabras mientras veía como un decidido James Wilson se bebía de un solo trago el licor.**

**- ¡AH!- suspiró aliviado al llenar sus pulmones de nuevo de aire fresco- si, hubiera sido una pena – dijo con esfuerzo intentando ocultar la cara de desasosiego que la quemazón del alcohol pasando por su garganta le producía.- Un refresco aquí para el amigo y otro de estos para mi.- gritó al barman. Cuando este se acerco a despachar lo que le habían pedido, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona hacia House quien miraba con asco el refresco de naranja.**

**- Algo suavecito para la señorita, no sea que luego no pueda dormir…jijijiji- masculló entre dientes el camarero. House se incorporó amenazante, pero el brazo del joven doctor le paró.**

**- ¿Vas a seguir contando? No te he traído hasta aquí para que hagas un numerito.- Wilson tenía razón, pensó House, mejor era preparar algo y no dejar llevarse por la ira…algo se le ocurriría…**

**- Está bien.- tomó el vaso de naranjada y se lo bebió de un trago.**

**- OOooouuu- dijo en la otra esquina de la barra el camarero sin mirarle- que machote.**

**- Esto debe ser amor…- canturreó un alegre Wilson intentando que House obviara las palabras del barman.- Gregory House acatando las normas- dijo respondiendo a la cara de cansancio de su amigo-Quien diría que yo viviría pare ver semejante transformación de la Bestia en el dulce príncipe azul…**

**- Y, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿el salido de Lumiere? ¿o el tocapelotas de Ding Dong?**

**- Ainssss- dijo emocionado- si ya hasta te sabes de memoria las películas más románticas.**

**- Wilson, vuelve a gritar como una nena, y…**

**- No me asustas House, ya no…Parece que ya han conseguido domar al terrible ogro del castillo.- La mirada matadora de House no logro acallar a su amigo.- Vamos Greg- dijo su nombre con un toque de burla que dolió a House en lo más profundo de su autoestima.- No puedes negarme que ahí hubo algo… Aceptaste ****acatar las normas solo por estar con ella. Un corto verano junto a ella era mejor que un verano de parranda en clubs de alterne.**

**- Primero, - dijo serio y ya cansado de esta estúpida idea de Wilson.- El amor es para los adolescentes recatados que aun no se atreven a ir a la farmacia a comprar condones. Los adultos tenemos eso que se llama "SEXO"- sentencio mientras marcaba las comillas con los dedos.- Segundo, ¿para qué iba a pagar por algo que ella me ofrecía completamente gratis? ¿Que solo duraría el verano? Pensaras que soy tonto, pero ¿dónde está ahí el problema? Olvídate del cliché de películas románticas que tanto idolatras. Ni ella es Meg Rian, ni yo soy Hugh Grant…**

**- Tom Hanks- le interrumpió un sonriente Wilson- Tom Hanks- repitió ante la cara neutral de House-Tom Hanks y Meg Rian son la pareja por antonomasia de las comedias románticas. No Hugh Grant.- dijo casi susurrando ante lo obsoleto de la explicación.**

**- Lo que tu digas- dijo ignorando a Wilson.**

**- Primero- entono llamando la atención del malhumorado doctor- si no es amor, ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirla incluso cuando el trato hace tiempo que termino? ¿Qué te importa si está embarazada o no? ¿Por qué sigues rondándola como…? afortunadamente, no hay muchos animales que tengan esa obsesión… Y antes que me intentes vender eso de que eres curioso por naturaleza- dijo rápidamente intentando silenciar a su amigo- tengo un segundo punto.- dice sacando dos dedos de su mano derecha- ¿tan solo os visteis para eso? Dime la verdad House, este verano. Todas y cada una de las noches que os vises. ¿Solo hubo sexo, o hubo algo más?**

**- Palabra de boyscout. – dijo levantando su mano derecha a modo de juramento - Solo fue un intercambio de fluidos. Muy divertido, eso sí. Pero…**

**- Pffffff- Wilson intentaba parar la carcajada- House, para que alguien se trague una mentira, la segunda parte tiene que estar por la labor, tiene que querer creerla. Y es una lástima, pero yo no estoy por la labor… - House suspiró dándose por vencido. Se elevó del taburete lo justo para alcanzar la botella de Jack Daniel's que el barman había dejado bajo la barra. Wilson, que seguía con atención sus movimientos, alzó su mano parando al camarero que se acercaba amenazante y con un rápido gesto, soltó un billete de Cien dólares en la barra- quédate con el cambio- musitó a Miller, suponiendo que el nombre del bar coincidiera con el suyo.**

**House seguía con la vista perdida intentando arreglárselas con las llaves para quitar el dosificador de la botella. Una vez logrado el objetivo, dirigió con decisión el morro de la botella hasta sus labios. Tomó un trago largo, parando solamente a tomar aire, aunque la botella nunca dejo sus labios. Con un golpe duro, bajó la botella con decisión.**

**Una noche…**

Se hacía raro. Incluso el hecho de que se hiciera raro, era raro. Si es que eso tenía algún sentido…

_- ¿Dónde vas?-_ preguntó un House adormilado.

_- Ops-_ Cuddy se volvió sobresaltada, en sus manos un papel y un bolígrafo. Al parecer estaba apuntando algo.- _no quería despertarte_.- dijo nerviosa.

_- Ya…daños colaterales de vestirte supongo…deberías considerar mi propuesta de ir desnuda por la casa_- bromeó alcanzando el bote de vicodinas.

_- Mándale un memorándum a mi secretaria._

_- Lo hice una vez y no sirvió de nada._

_- El buzón de sugerencias no está precisamente para proponer un día del bikini en el hospital._

_- ¿en que estaría pensando?_- dijo distraído masajeándose la pierna.- _¿Qué tienes ahí?_- al fin parando el movimiento mecano de sus manos en su muslo y extendiendo una en su dirección.

_- Una nota…_

_- Me falta un musculo en la pierna, los ojos aun los tengo bien, gracias_- insistió sacudiendo su mano en el aire.

_- No podre venir esta noche_- dice entregándole el papel.

_- Espero que me traigas una justificación de tu mamá, si no, me temo que tendré que ponerle una falta injustificada_- bromeó con una mueca de enfado.

_- Exacto_- dice sentándose a la orilla de la cama deshecha- _mi hermano Jules se casa y antes de tan grato acontecimiento quiere presentarme a su aun prometida._

_- No pienso ir_- dijo advirtiéndola.

_- Ni se te ocurra venir_- recalcó Cuddy golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice de forma amenazadora.

_- Quieres que vaya, y por eso me lo prohíbes_- dice resabiado-

_- No quiero que aparezcas y por eso te lo digo_- replicó segura.

_- ¿Desde cuándo aparecer del brazo de un destacado doctor es una pega?_

_- Desde que ese destacado doctor eres tú. Mi padre empezaría a preguntar y tú empezarías a responder. Y por responder_- dice volviéndose con rapidez- _me refiero a inventar..._

_- ¿La pequeña Lissie tiene miedo de papá?_

_- No soy precisamente yo quien debería tener miedo. Si quieres plantarte allí delante de mi padre y mis cuatro hermano y dejarme en ridículo, adelante… eso sí, no lleves la camisa azul, la sangre es difícil de quitar y te queda muy bien_.- dice sonriendo mientras sale de la habitación.

**- ¿Y fuiste?, ¿eh,eh, eh?, ¿a que al final fuiste? ¿a que si? ¿A que si?- preguntaba Wilson como un niño hiperactivo atiborrado de azúcar- ¿a que si? Jooooooo, has ido, seguro – decía frotándose las manos- fuiste, seguro, wo!- suspiró cansado, con el corazón corriendo desbocado.**

**- ¿Has terminado ese ataque adolescente?- House le miraba asustado- ¿Quién te crees que soy? – preguntó indignado.**

**- Un cabrón redomado que no le importa hacer lo que sea por fastidiar.**

**- Pues siento decepcionarte Wilson, pero no fui.**

**- ¿Qué?**

Llegó bien tarde, ya más que entrada la madrugada y dando débiles bandazos por la calle. El taxi le había dejado dos calles atrás, aunque no sabía decir si por su desesperación con los camiones de basura que se empeñaban en hacerle de escolta o por la poca paciencia del conductor con él. Aunque quizás lo más seguro fuese que eso era lo más lejos que podían llevarle 30 pavos.

Abrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando reconocer la llave de la puerta principal en el manojo de llaves. Otro día, quizás la misión no hubiera sido tan difícil, decidir entre dos llaves no te da muchas oportunidades a fallar, pero o la llave tenia vida propia, y daba igual cual cogiese que nunca era la acertada, o estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba.

Al fin dio con la llave correcta y hablando con la otra para no perderla de vista, se adentro en el edificio.

La puerta de su piso, no fue tan difícil de abrir y gracias a dios porque el cuarto de baño había estado haciendo turismo por toda la casa y había decidido pasar la noche en la habitación más alejada de la entrada, o eso le parecía él.

Después de la aventura para encontrar el baño, se dirigió a la cocina donde aprovisionarse de víveres. No le apetecía ir a la habitación, una cama tan grande y sobretodo vacía no era nada apetecible.

Se tumbó en el sofá y acunado por el silencio, decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, mañana será otro día, pensaba.

_- Aahhhhh_- un susurro ronco escapo de la garganta del doctor. Unos dedos gélidos se posaron en sus sienes y comenzaban su danza elíptica.- _Si eres un ladrón, puedes llevarte lo que quieras. Tienes que estar en las ultimas para no poder comprarte siquiera una pistola e intentar este método zen para dejar K.O. Lo de las balas lo pasaremos por alto_.- Una brisa con olor a fresas le golpeo en la cabeza, sin duda resultado de una carcajada contenida.- _¿queda helado o te lo has comido todo?-_ seguía ablando con los ojos cerrados.

_- SSShhhh_- la brisa con olor a fresas volvió a golpearle delicadamente en la nariz.

_- Eso es un no queda helado, me lo he comido todo, ¿me equivoco?_

_- Lo siento_- se disculpo a tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su cabeza y rozaba su frente sudorosa con los labios.

**-** _Nah! Ya estoy acostumbrado a llevar razón siempre…no me molesta_.- Las manos de la mujer reptaron en una caricia hasta el pelo del hombre recostado en el sofá, donde prosiguió el masaje.- _No te esperaba hoy_- dijo entre balbuceos incomprensibles.

_- ¿Hablas así por el masaje o por la borrachera?_

_- Digamos que fifty fifty_- de repente el ánimo de House fue renaciendo y de lo fue una mañana y tarde de lo más aburrida, parecía renacer una noche muy interesante. – _Awwwwwwww_- se quejó él al notar como las manos de ella se alejaban dejando su cabellera mas despeinada de lo usual. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar y la mueca de decepción de House cambio a una de sorpresa al sentir una caricia en los labios entreabiertos que le ordenaban silencio.

_- Me he logrado escapar_- dice – _he de admitir que no es algo difícil cuando tu familia conoce tu historia de adicción al trabajo. Me ha costado perderme muchos cumpleaños y vacaciones familiares ganarme la reputación, pero al fin veo la recompensa_- susurró a su oído entre húmedos mordiscos en el lóbulo carnoso.

_- Me siento alagado y no sé si podre hacer un buen papel bajo tal presión…-_ fingió enrojecerse.

_C- laro_- murmuró en su cuello_- ahora la culpa de que no rindas es de la presión y no de la licorería que te corre por las venas._

_- Tú culpa, deberías haberme avisado_- intentaba defenderse pero las palabras se confundían en su boca pastosa por el alcohol.

_- Tú culpa_- le devolvió la acusación- _esperaba que vinieras a salvarme enfundado en tu no tan brillante armadura_.

_- Psssss_- dejo escapar un lamento- _la tengo en el chatarrero despuliendola, si no, da por seguro que hubiera ido._

_- Anda vamos a la cama_- dijo ella tirando de un somnoliento House- _no sabia que me echarías tanto de menos_- dijo en un tono guasón.

_- ¡Oh! Si,_ - entonó con dramatismo fingido- _estas horas sin ti han sido el infierno_- ¿verdad o mentira? Con House no se sabía y tampoco a ella le importaba en demasía esa cuestión ahora. – _En serio_- justó antes de entrar en la habitación se paró en seco, provocando la misma falta de movimiento en ella. Su cara era sobria, mirándole a los ojos con quietud y concentración- _tendríamos que tener un código secret_o- dijo rompiendo el dramatismo del momento con una voz más humorística- _algo que me indique que es lo que de verdad piensas. Por ejemplo, si estas juguetona, podrías llamarme bomboncito y si no tienes ganas pues…mejor no me llames, eso es…simplemente no me llames_.- Cuddy luchaba por no reírse y esta semi seriedad le hizo a House estar incomodo- _Yo creí que…-_ intentó excusarse jugueteando con los dedos de ella inconsciente.

**- La idea de ir a fastidiar la cena pasó por mi mente, - relataba a un Wilson atento- es más, llegué hasta la puerta del restaurante donde pude ver a Cuddy rodeada del Clan. Pero en eso momento, algo hizo clic en mi cerebro. Voces que me decían los pros y los contras. Miles de cosas a favor y tan solo una en contra.- House se guardó para sí mismo esa última razón que le hizo cambiar de idea y volverse por donde había venido.**

_- Yo solo quiero que seas tú House, Gregory House. Si quisiera a alguien sensato, si quisiera a alguien que me pusiera en un pedestal y no me tocase, si quisiera el vivieron felices para siempre, probablemente no estaría aquí ni seria quien soy. _

_- Supongo que esto tira por la borda todas las opciones de Wilson_- intento cortar tanto dramatismo, pero no funcionó y haciendo oídos sordos Cuddy continuó.

_- Aquí es donde quiero estar. Y si hubieras ido al restaurante esta noche, claro que me hubiera enfadado. Pero eso es lo que nos hace a ambos ser lo que somos. _

**-_ Dos locos capaces de hacer cualquier tontería por estar juntos un minuto, de todo excepto admitir que se quieren_.- Interrumpió Wilson casi explotando. Se había guardado miles de veces esta opinión. No es mi asunto, pensaba, pero ahora no pudo reprimirse las ganas de poner en unas pocas palabras lo que House llevaba dándole vueltas toda la tarde mientras le contaba el relato, o quizás incluso desde mucho tiempo atrás, demasiado quizás. Durante la intervención de su amigo, House mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo, intentando hacer oídos sordos a tal sarta de barbaridades. **

**- Ahhhh- decidió no darle más vueltas y seguir con la historia.- _Así que, creo que ya he respondido a tú pegunta. ¿No?_- Wilson le miraba atento, era como captar ese instante en el que una cría de pájaro vuela por primera vez, ese primer aleteo lleno de terror y esperanza a partes iguales.**

_- Pero esta me la debes _- como un secreto, la mujer a la que se aferraba en la cama, le susurro al oído.

_- Si logras que la habitación deje de moverse, trato hecho._

**Ese último momento se lo guardo para sí, tragándose el recuerdo con un buen trago de la botella de Whisky. Tampoco le contaría en como le pagaría la deuda al día siguiente. En cómo sus manos parecían volar en su cuerpo y como la mesa de la cocina pagó las consecuencias de tal pasión derrumbándose por el peso del cuerpo de esa morena menuda y de su desaforado énfasis. Jamás sabría que encada suspiro había un te amo, un te necesito enterrado a más de ****cien pies que al menos en ese instante eran ciertas. Palabras codificadas y nunca dichas que ellos eran los únicos en reconocer.**

**Continuara...**


	9. Días de Verano

Siento la tardaza... pero bueno, aqui teneis un capítulo bastante largo creo...Espero que no me hayais abandonado ;p

* * *

**Días de Verano**

**Wilson esperaba junto a la moto a su amigo quien se había retrasado no sabía muy bien porque. De repente, como un rayo rojeante, apareció por la puerta principal del bar mirando alarmado a su espalda y con cara de viejo diablo satisfecho.  
Tambaleante cual campana se apresuraba todo lo posible, incluso dio algunos pasos sin la ayuda del bastón el cual no podía seguir su ritmo.  
Cuando ya se encontraba casi al lado de la moto y del joven oncólogo, la puerta del bar se abrió tras él dando paso a un enfadado O'Reilly que miraba a uno y otro lado intentando localizar a House quien a su vez, tras comprobar que su fechoría había sido finalmente descubierta, intentó aumenta el ritmo.**

_-¡Eh!- _el grito del camarero. Lejos de hacer que se parara, el alarido del camarero espoleo aun más a su maltrecha pierna.

Sobre la moto le esperaba un Wilson perdido totalmente. Sólo le había dejado detrás cinco minutos… ¿Qué problemas podría causar en tan sólo cinco minutos?

-_Quita_- oyó la orden de un extenuado House, pero decidió no hacerle caso y, en lugar de cederle el puesto, arrancó el vehículo con decisión.- _¿Qué haces?- _le preguntó un enfadado House pero al escuchar otro grito del rechoncho barman no dudo, muy a su pesar, en montarse detrás de Wilson.- _Arranca, arranca.- _gritó mirando a su espalda sonriente, consciente de que ya no podía cázale.

Mientras desaparecía por la avenida, Wilson se preguntaba cual era la causa de tal estampida.

- _Eh_ - le advirtió un mal humorado House- _que me quede cojo solo por conservar mi pierna, no me apetece que ahora un coche me la arranque de cuajo_- grito desde atrás cuando Wilson pasó entre dos coches que estaban demasiado cerca.

Las revoluciones del motor descendieron, quedándose en tan solo un ronroneo cuando Wilson llego a su hotel.

- _Buenas noches señor_- le saludó el portero sonriente-

-_Buenas noches…_ - el amable doctor dudó un momento pensando en el nombre del portero.- _Roger. No sé si quiero saber porque hemos tenido que salir así de ese bar_- dijo revolviéndose el pelo intentando des apelmazarlo tras quietarse el casco.- ¿no pagaste?- al fin se rindió a la curiosidad.

- _Mmmm… Sip, ahora que lo dices, creo que con el lio de atascarle los lavabos tampoco pagué_- sentenció torciendo los labios en una mueca inocente.

- _Oh Dios, creo que será mejor que no tenga más información…así no tendré que testificar en tu contra_.

- _¿Testificar?_ - dijo dándole gas a la moto- _eres mi cómplice, tú eras el que conducía la moto cuando huíamos. Señoría_- dijo con fingida pena- _yo sólo salí para pedirle a mi amigo dinero para las bebidas_- fingió quitarse unas lagrimas- _y los desperfectos que tan torpemente había causado este pobre cojito y cuando salí me encontré con este energúmeno que me ordenó subir a la moto. Yo no quería_- dramatizó muy convincente-

- _Sí, claro, como que aun existe algún juez en Jersey que te vaya a creer_…- sacudiendo la mano se dirigió a la entrada donde un sonriente Roger le aguantaba la puerta- _ya me contaras como termina la historia mañana, no llegues tarde._

Para cuando Wilson dijo esas palabras, la moto ya no se veía, tan solo el rugir del motor retumbaba por toda la calle.

Él no quería. Lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza a House esa noche, era hacerle alguna trastada al dueño del bar. Por muy penoso que fuera el alcohol que vendiese, su mente ahora estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. Pero esa bromita del zumo de naranja…ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de burlarse de otro cliente. Y el superhéroe House, vuelve a salvar el día.

* * *

Dejando la moto en la entrada como siempre, entró en la casa a oscuras.

Por un momento pudo olvidarse del crudo invierno que soplaba fuera e imaginar un tórrido verano que la traería de vuelta a su casa. A su cama. Pero no hubo suerte, hay veces, casi siempre, que la marginación no es suficiente para que algo suceda. Su deseo de encontrarla tumbada, perdida y sobretodo desnuda, entre un revoltijo de sabanas no era suficiente.

De un golpe, la desilusión eliminó todo rastro de sueño.

Molesto consigo mismo se sentó en una esquina de la habitación. Con dificultad se dejó caer apoyado en la pared hasta encontrar el suelo. Con las piernas estiradas y callando el dolor con dos vicodinas vigilaba la cama desde la penumbra. Esperando que su panacea caduca hiciera efecto, intentó relajarse. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando no recordar y fallando estrepitosamente.

Si había algo peor que una noche calurosa de verano, eso era una noche húmeda de verano. Fuera llovía, pero eso no suponía ningún trastorno para las temperaturas que seguían más altas que el Everest.  
El calor era hasta un punto soportable, pero la humedad le provocaba un cosquilleo, molesto al principio, para finalmente transformarse en un punzante calambre en el musculo inexistente.  
No intentó dormir, tantas batallas perdidas le habían enseñado una valiosa lección. Cuando el dolor ataca, lo único que quedaba era apretar los dientes. Esperar, respirar profundo y apretar los dientes.  
Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, molesto con las arrugas de las sabanas, molesto con el ruido del despertador analógico con cada cambio de dígitos y molesto con sigo mismo, decidió levantarse y salir de aquel silencioso concierto que era su habitación. Pero su pierna tenía otros planes y decidió no dejarle pasar mas allá de los pies de la cama, así que , como pudo, se dejo caer hasta le suelo apoyado en la pared.  
Mientras tanto, en la cama, Lisa seguía dormida ajena al dolor en su pierna. Su respiración era tranquila y el movimiento mecánico de su espalda al respirar, parecía tranquilizarle a él también. La sabana se enredaba a sus pies, dejando el torso al descubierto arropado por un vaporoso camisón morado. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que, con el grado de inclinación apropiada de la cabeza y esa brisa despistada que entraba por la ventana, podía atisbar con deliciosa alevosía sus redondeces. Si no podía dormir, al menos tenía una buena vista. Mientras, las manos de "la Lisa durmiente" se perdían bajo la almohada, aferrándola con fuerza.

**Perecía perfecto. Parecía real. Parecía que si lograba reunir bastantes fuerzas en su pierna derecha y aguantaba el viaje hasta llegar a su lado, podría acariciarla. Sus manos se perderían para no volver entre su pelo revuelto. Sus labios dibujarían su espalda provocando un escalofrío familiar. Sus colmillos se hundirían en su suave piel lechosa como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase y su lengua se encargaría de sanar todas las heridas. Parecía perfecto. Parecía real.**

Primero abrió un ojo esperanzado, con ridícula indecisión y absurda esperanza. Nada. Frente a él, tan sólo la cama con una simetría odiosamente perfecta. Ni una arruga, ni un pliegue. Ningún cuerpo cobijándose del frio bajo las sabanas. Lo que las prendas escondían no era su cuerpo de sobra conocido pero no por ello menos apetecible. Tan solo un frio colchón esperaba inerte e indiferente.  
Ridiculizado ante sí mismo, silbó descuidadamente para volver a recobrar el aplomo. Con sorprendente agilidad se levanto hacia el cuarto de baño para volver a salir, no mucho después, con miles de recuerdos tan dulces que de seguro le amargarían la noche.

Las horas pasaban y el sueño se le escapaba. Mirando al techo luchaba por no pensar, no recordar. Todo era en vano. De su mente en blanco resaltaba una morena cabezota de rojo que se empeñaba en avivar su extenuada mente. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea hablarlo con Wilson. Por supuesto que no le había contado todo, pero eso no significa que él no lo recordara todo. Cada olor, cada caricia, cada sonido…Todo estaba registrado en su mareada cabeza saltando de aquí para allá y aprovechando cualquier momento de debilidad para salir a flote y fastidiarle como ahora.

El dedo índice de ella se movía con suavidad por la áspera superficie. Lentamente lo acariciaba, disfrutando del momento, ahogando los gritos que luchaban por salir para reclamar lo que era suyo.  
- _¡TE COMO!- _le gritó a un House contrariado.  
- _Sabes, no me refería a esto cuando dije que quería jugar un ratito_.- Lisa se había comido la única ficha que tenía fuera de su casa.  
- _También tengo la oca_- dijo acabando adrede con su paciencia mientras feliz se contaba veinte.  
- _Gracias, pero la zoofilia tampoco está en mis planes_- bromeo aun con su orgullo herido tras semejante derrota.  
- _Estuviste de acuerdo, así que no es mi culpa.  
- Perdona, pero cuando insinuó a mi ligue de verano que quiero jugar y ella sugiere el parchís_- Cuddy sonrió.- _lo único que me viene a la mente es usar preservativos de colores_.  
- _Oooooh_- chasquea la lengua con fingida contradicción- _que torpe soy_- dice tomándole del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.- _la próxima vez intentare no ser tan inocente_. -Con un movimiento brusco, jalando con fuerza de las solapas, lo atrae hacia ella, cogiendo por sorpresa al quejica doctor.  
- _No es lo mismo_. -Susurra House entre besos- _yo quería jugar_- sigue llorón.  
- _Podríamos jugar_- dice ella siguiéndole el juego mientras poco a poco se quita un botón de la camisa- _a que somos fichas del parchís_- se quita un segundo botón mirándole picara.  
- _Y, déjame adivinar, tu eres la ficha_…- con la camisa de ella totalmente desabrochada, House introduce la mano separando la abertura de esta, dejando a la vista un sujetador de encaje rojo.- _¿roja?_

**De repente, este vergonzante recuerdo le trajo a la mente la posible clave a la pregunta del cómo y cuándo.**

- _No quiero ser aguafiestas_- House se incorporó ganándose un gruñido por parte de Cuddy- _pero los condones están en el cuarto…- _ella lo volvió a tomar por las solapas y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo.  
- _Come y calla _– le ordena besándole con una vicodina entre sus labios que pasa a la boca de House con total sencillez.  
- _Cuddy_- dice incorporándose con prontitud- _en serio, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal_- la voz de House era insegura, lo que al parecer le divertía a la decana.- _pero no creo que sea buena idea… yo no sé si quiero_…- ella hacia oídos sordos a las advertencias. Sus manos seguían buscando el escurridizo botón de los vaqueros de House.- _ahora parece buena idea pero…LISA.- _le gritó alarmado al ver que no paraba.  
- _Tranquilo Greg_- dijo copiando su voz de alarma mofándose de el.- _Estoy tomando precauciones._  
- _¿Estás segura?- _preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Cuddy había logrado deshacerse de la maldita cremallera abotonada y ahora iba camino a su siguiente objetivo, sus bóxers.  
- _House, me lo estoy pasando genial_- dijo seria- _me encanta…esto, pero no creo que eso deba ser la base para formar una familia. Solo estamos pasándolo bien, ¿verdad?_  
- _Supongo_- respondió dubitativo.  
- _Mi habitación, segundo cajón de la mesa de noche _– dice con los dedos jugueteando con la cinturilla de los bóxers.-_ si no te fías, ve a mirar._  
- _¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?_ – House y su maldita manía de querer saberlo todo.  
- _Buscaba el momento perfecto_- dice mordiéndole la mandíbula- _y este me pareció genial_.- Cuddy seguía en una vorágine de besos y caricias. Acariciándole el pelo, arañándole la espalda- _Ve a mirar_- le ordenó separándole de ella con un bufido de impaciencia.  
- _No digas tonterías_- dijo un no muy convincente House.  
- _Las oportunidades que tenemos están contadas y no quiero llevarme un mal recuerdo, así que ve y mira. No te quiero distraído_.  
- _Solo será un momento_.- quitándose por completó los pantalones que tenia a sus tobillos se dirigió al cuarto para calmar sus dudas.  
- _¿Y? _– pregunto Cuddy al verle aparecer de nuevo por el pasillo. Toda la respuesta que le dio House fue una indicación con el dedo para que se acercara hasta donde estaba él.

**Los recuerdos trajeron una sonrisa a sus labios agrietados. Ironías de la vida, lo que tanto le preocupaba, al final se terminó haciendo real. Con ayuda de su bastón volvió a levantarse para buscar algo con lo que refrescarse el gaznate. Recordar a Lisa Cuddy tan vivamente y en semejante situaciones le hacía que la boca se le secase de tal manera que incluso la menor palabra le rasgaba la garganta.- Bien venidos a la noche de las ironías- dijo con sorna amargada al ver que lo único que tenía en la nevera era más zumo de naranja. Apoyado en la encimera, dejando caer todo su peso en la única pierna que aun le soportaba, bebió un trago directo de la botella de plástico. Los bordes le arañaron en la comisura de los labios, escociendo en cada trago que tomaba.**

- _¿Tan viejos somos?- _la casa estaba a oscuras, la única luz venia de la televisión.  
- _Yo no soy vieja, soy una madura interesante_.- dijo con la mirada atenta a los chinos que en la pantalla se peleaban por subir una empinada cuesta untada en aceite.  
- _Cita tus fuentes.  
- Mi jardinero, Louis…  
- Vaya, parece que he descubierto una faceta nueva tuya, Mrs. Robinson. Esos chicos aun no tienen ni ¿Cuántos?  
- No tienen edad para beber, pero los ojos lo traían de serie.  
- Wooo, madres, encierren a sus hijos, Lisa asaltacunas Cuddy está en la ciudad_. – Lisa que respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo mientras otro chino, o japonés, mordía el polvo.  
- _¿A qué venía esa pregunta?- _pregunta curiosa mirándole esta vez.  
- _Nada…- _contesta sin darle importancia.  
- _Vale_- vuelve su atención a la pantalla, sabiendo que la indiferencia le sacaría de sus casillas.  
- _Somos viejos_- esta vez era una afirmación- _aquí estamos, tu y yo, en una casa para nosotros solos, con tan solo una semana por delante y la malgastamos viendo a un montón de chinos volando por los aires._  
- _Tranquilo House_- le consoló acariciándole guasona la pierna- _entiendo que no puedas cumplir todos los días…tienes una edad…_- todo lo dijo de forma mecánica, sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento.  
- _Gracias_- se esforzó en decir mientras se levantaba bruscamente haciendo que la cabeza de Cuddy golpeara el sofá. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina pudo escuchar las risas contenidas de Lisa.- _Cierra los ojos_.- ordenó al volver de la cocina.  
- _No_.- contestó contundente.  
- _Vamos, ¿Qué puede pasar?  
- ¿Te lo recuerdo?- _dijo molesta levantándose la camiseta del pijama dejando a la vista el vientre donde podían distinguirse unos trazos de rotulador.  
- _Pues mientras lo hacía pareció gustarte_- se defendió  
- _Claro, porque creí que estabas haciéndome cosquillas y no dibujándome una carita sonriente_.- contestó intentando ocultar la risa.  
- _La culpa es tuya, siempre me dices que te mire a los ojos, así que para contentarte tuve que dibujarlos_- dijo mientras movía con rapidez dos dedeos de sus ojos a los pechos de Cuddy.  
- _Claro, pero esto no hay quien lo qu_ite.- se quejo frotándose con energía el vientre.  
- _Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con el resto_- dice acercándose a sus pechos- _con saliva sale mejor, seguro._- La manos de Lisa tapándole toda la cara le hizo parar en seco.  
- _¿Por qué no los cierras tú?  
- Porque la idea es mía_- Cuddy le miro severa- _y porque temo tu venganza_- contestó él sincero.  
- _Pues nada_- volvió la cabeza a la pantalla, pero continuó mirándole de reojo, mientras él parecía pensarlo detenidamente.  
- _Valeeeeeee. Pero eres muy llorona_- dice acercándole la fondue con chocolate.  
- _Ya sabes lo que dicen _- bromea tomando uno de los palos untados en chocolate- _quien no llora no mama.  
- Aaaaahhhh_- con tan solo el roce del chocolate caliente en su piel hizo que se olvidara por completo de la contestación que tenía preparada, pero la sensación húmeda de su lengua recorriendo el mismo camino que anteriormente había abrasado el espeso líquido, había terminado por derretirle el cerebro pudiendo tan solo contestar con un sonido gutural.

**¿Al menos quedan los recuerdos o aun quedan recuerdos? Aun no tenía muy claro si todos esos momentos que le bailaban en la cabeza le hacían bien o mal.**

- _Pues si no puedes verme así, ya sabes dónde está la puerta_.- las palabras de House resonaron en toda la casa haciendo vibrar las ventanas.  
- _No pienso dejarte así, ¿no puedes ni ir a mear y pretendes que me vaya?_  
- _Gracias por ese comentario que eleva tanto mi auto estima_- Esa mañana Lisa había salido a correr y al volver se había encontrado con un House sentado al borde de la cama , masajeándose como un loco la pierna, incluso golpeándosela y un cerco húmedo a su alrededor en el colchón.

Este sin duda no era uno de los mejores recuerdos, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba recordar que todo no había sido noches en las que se perdía en su aroma, en las que eran felices y comían perdices al cordón blue. Así no dolía tanto.

**Toc Toc.**

Ante su negativa de irse, había optado el plan B, encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. El dolor se había vuelto tan insoportable que necesitaba la maldita morfina para dormirle el musculo. Solo un momento, un segundo para relajarse y ver las cosas diferentes, para ver un poco de gris entre tanto negro. Una y otra vez intentaba. Intentaba acertar en el lugar justo con la dosis justa que le sacaría del Ares, pero sus manos temblorosas no le permitían acertar la estocada.

Odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, odiaba mostrarse débil ante ella, necesitado.  
Con la pierna amoratada por tantos intentos fallidos llamó a la puerta del baño, sabiendo que ella estaría haciendo guardia a sus pies.  
La puerta no tardó en abrirse pues ni siquiera había echado el cerrojo.  
Sin querer mirarle a los ojos le pasó la jeringa con las manos aun bamboleantes, lo que ella entendió en seguida.

- _Mira que darte vergüenza a estas alturas que te vea desnudo_- bromeo Cuddy para relajar el ambiente mientras la morfina cumplía su labor.  
- _Uno puede ser un fresco, pero la primera mujer que me vea como Dios me trajo al mundo, esa será mi esposa_.- contestó puritanamente- _me reservo para ella._

**Sin saber cómo, había vuelto a su habitación y con pesadez de dejo caer en el colchón. Ya estaba casi adormilado cuando un último recuerdo se coló rebotando por su cerebro.**

- _Lo que tú digas. Pero estas faltando al espíritu del trato y eso es punible.  
- Denúnciame_- le desafió Cuddy.  
- _No creas que no lo haré. Me diste tu palabra y ahora pretendes que lo pase por alto. Los contratos están para cumplirlos._- le reprendió desde el sofá mientras Cuddy preparaba su ropa para el siguiente día. El primer día de trabajo.  
- _Mira quien fue a hablar_.- se paró frente a él con los brazos en jarras.  
- _Si crees que con la postura de Wilson me vas a impresionar lo llevas claro. Él lleva años intentándolo y nada. Si quieres que te haga caso, ponte el traje de colegiala y dime que te castigue por ser una niña mala._  
- _No tienes derecho a exigirme nada cuando tú no cumples con tus deberes en el hospital_- le acusó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
- _Lamentable manera de cambiar de tema, ya que el mío nos llevaba a caminos más… divertidos por así decirlo_.- Cuddy miro al cielo desesperada- _pero para seguir con tu hilo, diré que un ejemplo de cómo se cumplen con los contratos no me iría nada mal._  
- _No…  
- No digas nada, déjame que te explique y si no te convenzo me iré a casa a machacarm… digo a ver documentales. ¿Vale?_  
- _Adelante_- dijo sentándose en una silla mirándole totalmente seria, o al menos intentándolo.  
- _Mañana volverá el infierno_- le susurra con voz de ultratumba-_ benefactores, madrugones, comerás mal, Wilson te dará la brasa con la última locura que he cometido, Brenda volverá a meterte mano…_  
- _Brenda nunca me…  
- Shhh no te metas en mis fantasías y déjame acabar mi exposición_.- Lisa le indico con un gesto pesado que podía continuar-_ pues eso Brenda volverá a meterte mano y lo peor de todo. Tendrás que controlar tus manos juguetonas y deseosas cuando vean a este cuerpo cojear por tu puerta.  
- Eso ultimo aplícatelo a ti.  
- No te lo voy a negar, pero a lo que iba. Hoy, hasta las 12. Cena fin de curso, Cena de navidad, Cena después del entierro. Incluso los reos condenados a muerte tienen una última cena. ¿Por qué nosotros no?  
- Val…_- aun no había dicho la palabra cuando House ya se encontraba en la puerta.  
- _En mi casa a las 8. Se puntual._ – Lisa tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna información sobre donde iban a ir ni que tenía que ponerse. Así que se apresuró hacia la puerta.  
- _¿Qué…?_ – Gritó a todo pulmón al abrir la puerta sin esperar que House estaría pacientemente esperando su reacción en la puerta.  
- _¡Shhh esas revoluciones!- _dice rascándose el oído-_ esos gritos son muy alentadores en la cama per…_ - Lisa se apresuró a taparle la boca con su mano.  
- _¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué me pongo?- _dijo entre risas provocadas por la lengua de House lamiendo su mano.- _eres un guarro_.- le acusó limpiándose los restos de saliva y liberando al fin su boca permitiéndole hablar.  
- _Primero, se que te gusta, así que no disimules_- le guiño un ojo. - _Y segundo, tú solo preocúpate de llegar a las ocho y vestida de gala._- Cuddy frunció el ceño incrédula de que House le fuera a llevar a un restaurante caro…pero nunca se sabía y seguro que si iba en vaqueros lo haría tan solo por dejarla en ridículo.- _No te voy a pedir que confíes en mi, porque no soy un ingenuo, pero…fíate de mi_.- Dijo dándole un tortazo en el trasero.  
- _Eh_- se quejo Cuddy-  
- _¿De verdad creías que te iba a dar un beso de despedida? ¿Desde cuando es esto un cuento de de Disney?_- dijo dirigiéndose a la moto mientras Cuddy se volvía a meter en la casa a preparase para el primer día de trabajo.

Antes de arrancar la moto, House volvió a alzar la mirada para ver si ella seguía en el porche para despedirse. No estaba. Aunque tampoco lo esperaba no podía negar que habría estado bien.

* * *

Tal y como House le había pedido, a las 8 de la tarde, Lisa Cuddy llego en su flamante BMV negro. Reajustándose el vestido y poniéndose las sandalias con un tacón de vértigo, bajó del automóvil. Dejó salir el aire que casi le ahogaba en un suspiro y se acerco a su puerta. Desde la ventana House espiaba sus movimientos con ansiedad.  
Antes de golpear la puerta volvió a mirar la etiqueta de la botella de vino, Chardonne. Nunca supo mucho de vinos, pero si hay algo que es universal allá donde vayas es que lo mejor siempre es lo más caro. Tras apartarse los rizos que le caían por el rostro usando las gafas a modo de diadema, volvió a golpear la puerta con una tonadilla conocida.

- _Buona notte ragazza_.- Lisa le miraba con espanto.- _se que el francés es mas romántico y caballeroso, pero el ánimo sobón típico de los italianos casa mejor con mis intenciones esta noche_.- Lisa seguía mirándole estupefacta.- No es la primera proposición sexual poco velada que te hago, así que no me mires con esa cara.  
- _¿A qué hora es la cena_?- acertó decir aún en shock.  
- _A las…- _echó un vistazo a su reloj- _depende cuanto tarde el repartidor_.- le respondió House aun sujetando la puerta. Su atuendo era lo más antagónico al de Cuddy que se podía imaginar. Ella, con un ligero vestido en una gama de rosas con detalles en rojo que hacían contraste. Él, con unos vaqueros cortados caseramente a tres cuartos. – _Hacía calor_- se excusó al notar la mirada de desagrado hacia sus pantalones. A un lado sus delicadas sandalias y al otro lado unas chanclas de lo más veraniegas. Él con una camiseta desteñida – _es así, la camiseta digo_- continuó al ver que seguía la inspección. Ella con el pelo aun mojado por la ducha y rizado. Él con su peinado despeinado de costumbre. Ella oliendo a algo parecido a frutas y él… bueno, había que admitir que al menos olía bien.

- _¿Repartidor? ¿aquí? ¿para esto me he pasado 10 minutos frente al ropero intentando decidir que ponerme?_  
- _¿Tantas molestias por mi?- _dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón con dramatismo.  
- _Dijiste que viniera elegante  
- Me gusta la idea de que te vistas para mí y ya que es la última noche.  
- Claro, y ¿tú qué? ¿A caso sabes lo que duelen estos zapatos?  
- ¡Eh! Que yo también voy de gala_.- ante la incredulidad de Lisa empujo más la puerta dejando a la vista su resplandeciente bastón con agarre de plata.- _¿ves?- _de un manotazo lo apartó de la puerta y entró directa al sofá donde se sentó para quitarse los zapatos que le estaban matando.- _nononononono_- se apresuro a decir sentándose en la mesa de café y tomando un zapato en la mano. - _De eso nada. La Barbie noche de gala se queda con todos sus complementos_- Cuando Cuddy se disponía a replicar le paró con un gesto seco y una mirada severa.- _esto no es todo_- de un bolsillo saco una pajarita ya hecha, sin esfuerzo se la colocó alrededor del cuello y fingió tensar el nudo del lazo.

Ante la negativa de Cuddy de volver a comer pizza o comida china por enésima ver estas dos últimas semanas, House se vio obligado a ejercer de buen anfitrión y hacer gala de sus dotes culinarias y así fue como acabaron comiendo sándwich vegetales ante la tele, ella con un vestido de gala, él con su bastón más elegante y con pajarita regándolo todo con un vino que había costado más de lo que Lisa quería pensar.  
Cuando House despertó a la mañana siguiente, tal y como había prometido la noche anterior ella, Cuddy no estaba, y tal y como había prometido él, House no intento pararla cuando la escuchó moverse por su habitación recogiendo sus pertenencias.

**En algún momento de la noche, sus recuerdos se confundieron con los sueños dejándole totalmente KO justo, maldita sea, media hora antes de que sonase el despertador.**

Continuará


	10. De problemas y carreras

Gracias a aquillas personas que no abandonaron el fic! sobretodo a **Rowen de la H y bolis86** por su coemtnario en este ultimo capitulo. ASi que por tan tremenda fidellidad, aqui les dejo el siguiente!!!

**Capítulo 10 De Problemas y Carreras**

Bien venidos damas y caballeros al Show de Jerry Springer – _gritó un animado Wilson entrando en el despacho de su amigo_.- Esta tarde, "Aún no se cómo dejaste preñada a tu jefa el ultimo verano" -_ en la mano usaba un lápiz a modo de micrófono_- ¡¡eeeehhhhhhhh!!- voceó _imitando los gritos del público_- nuestro primer invitado, es el Doctor Gregory House, buenas tardes Greg- _House se apartó mal humorado el lápiz de la cara con un manotazo_-que nos contará su historia de cómo preñó a su jefa.- _terminó de decir sonriente y se sentó frente a él en una silla del escritorio_.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- _dijo poniéndose cómodo_.-

- Tú, creo que tu camino al ala de psicología, tanto mirar radiografías te ha debido trastocar algo ahí arriba.

- WO! Me vas a hacer llorar-_ musitó con cara de pena.-_ House le tiro una caja de clínex a la cara.

- Sírvete tú mismo- _le dijo con sequedad._

- Está bien. Tu lo has querido, lo estas pidiendo a voces.- _House fingía ignorarle_.- Pero una vez que empiece no podre parar y me tendrás que escuchar hasta que acabe- _House tiró el boli sobre la mesa con enfado y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho instando a su amigo que continuara, ya que el no pensaba hablar_. – Ejem- _el oncólogo se aclaro la garganta y tras una pausa dramática seguida de un resoplo de exasperación de House, comenzó su monologo._

- Así es como lo veo yo, he aquí mi teoría.- _Se levanto de la silla y mientras hablaba comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho_.- No te enfrentas a los problemas- _House hizo ademan de intervenir pero, por primera vez, el gesto severo de Wilson le hizo parar_.- No te enfrentas a los problemas –_repitió_- prefieres dejar que pasen, que crezcan, se reproduzcan y finalmente mueran. Pero- _alzó la voz mientras giraba sobre si mismo para encarar a un House sobresaltado_-es superior a ti, no puedes, no puedes dejar que las cosas pasen. No puedes vivir con esa idea de que hay algo ahí, eres demasiado…- _intentaba buscar la palabra exacta_- tú, eres demasiado tú,- _dijo finalmente_- así que, aunque no quieres, te atormentas pensando en ello. Te asusta lo que no puedes solucionar, lo que no puedes controlar. A sí que ¿qué haces? Entretienes tú mente con otra cosa, huyes a toda prisa del problema, te inventas otra cosa de la que ocuparte, que quite del medio ese antiguo problema.

- Profe ¿Puedo ir al WC?- _no le gustaba nada que le analizaran como si fuera un ser unidimensional, él, su vida, era más complicado que eso. ¿Verdad?_

- Como ahora.- _House pasó por su lado, pero lejos de sentarse en su despacho a esperarle pacientemente, Wilson encaminó la marcha hacia los aseos junto a House_.- El hablar conmigo, te ha traído otro problema, quizás peor que el que intentabas disipar al contarme todo esto.

- ¿Otro problema? ¿El qué?- _House le hizo frente una vez en los servicios_.

- No lo sé.- _dijo confundido_- Pero lo que si se es que no puedes huir eternamente.-_alzó la voz_.

- Ejem- _se excusó un hombre pasando entre ellos mientras sonreía_.

- Perfecto- _se quejó House pensando en las de posibles habladurías que esta conversación podría dar._

- No lo niegues- _comenzó Wilson bajando la voz_- es tu modus operandi. Tanto, que no se si esto es causa de algo de lo que llevas huyendo toda tu vida.- _sentenció._

- No, solamente dura desde que te conozco- _salió de los aseos lo más rápido que le permitió el bastón_.- Y por si no lo pillas- se _volvió mirando a Wilson directamente a la cara_- lo digo porque huyo de ti…

- A si me gusta, que lo intentes- _dijo un jadeante Wilson tras la carrera que dio para colocarse a su altura._- pero no significa que vaya a dejarte escapar. – _House resopló malhumorado y cerró la puerta del despacho en la cara de su amigo_.- Este verano- _continuó su exposici_ón- despediste a todo el quipo- _House puso cara de fastidio_- problema número uno.

- Vaya, me empiezas a liar. ¿No fue todo desde el infarto y Stacy? Vas a tener que repasar tus notas Doc.

- No, tus problemas viene de más atrás, pero dejémoslo en algo abarcable. Este verano, te quedaste solo.

- Los eché- _apuntilló_.- no es lo mismo, quedarse solo es cuando se van.

- Claro, tú fuiste más rápido. Y además- _dijo aun pensando, asegurándose de que lo que iba a decir tenía sentido_.- Me das la razón. No sé de qué intentabas huir, pero los echaste por eso mismo.

- Muy interesante continua- _dijo ojeando una revista y tomándose su ración de vicodinas_.

- Problema uno, te quedas solo. Normalmente, cuando eso pasa, me buscas a mí.

- Wo, Jimmy, no eres tan importante, créeme.

- Me buscas y tonto de mí te sigo el juego y terminas escapando del problema. ¿Pero qué pasó este verano? YO no estaba- _dijo sonriente_.

- Cosa que me recuerda que me prometí no hablarte cuando volvieras así que…- _dijo señalándole la puerta_.

- Así que ¿Quién está detrás de la puerta numero 2?

- ¿Un coche? –_bromeó._

- Nadie, no hay nadie. Pero casualidades de la vida, te encontraste con Cuddy en el cine y viste el cielo abierto para ocupar tu mente con tus maldades hacia ella en lugar de afrontar el problema de tu incapacidad para mantener a la gente que te importa a tu lado.

- Lo admito- _dijo levantando la mano derecha a modo de juramento_- fui malo, pero solo cuando ella me lo pidió- _terminó con una sonrisa picara._

- Y aquí nos encontramos con el problema 2. Las cosas no son lo que parecen y antes de que te des cuenta, Cuddy se convierte en el problema dos, del que quieres escapar.

- Hombre…tanto como problema…es pesadita pero…

- Tranquilo House, no digo que estés enamorado- _dijo con una risotada como si fuera imposible esa opción. House rió con él pero no sabía muy bien porque no estaba muy seguro si debía reír_.- Solo digo que…te gustó, te gusto no estar solo, te gustó el poder hablar con alguien…

- Bueno, lo que se dice hablar…- _le cortó House guiñándole un ojo_.

- Hablar y tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Te acostumbraste a esa situación- _House puso cara de horror_.- no es nada de lo que avergonzarse House, simplemente te encontraste cómodo con ella. Pero- _volvió a subir el tono_- con la ruptura…

- No fue una ruptura- _se quejó House_.- no estábamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Entonces?- _House pensó un momento_.

- ¿Rescisión del contrato?- _Wilson le miró anonadado_- ¿Qué? Vale no era un contrato, pero en cierta manera sí. Los dos sabíamos la duración y las reglas.

- Que tú, por supuesto no cumplirías, creo que ese sería el problema nuero…2b. ¿Por dónde iba?- _preguntó confundido Wilson_.

- Postura del camasutra numero 87

- Si, Cuddy.

- ¿El camasutra te recuerda a Cuddy?

- Cuddy y el verano pasa a ser el problema dos tras el verano. ¿Qué haces entonces?

- ¿Un sudoku?

- No, te inventas otra cosa.- _dice alegre_.- Y ahí es donde entra esa especie de Operación Interno que te sacaste de la manga.

- Ahí te equivocas con tu teoría- _contestó rápido House_- con eso hacia frente al problema uno, así que no huyo de los problemas, los soluciono a mi ritmo.

- No no no no- _rió Wilson victorioso_.- Ahí es donde mi teoría coge más fuerza y lo único que demuestra es que el problema Cuddy te da más miedo que el problema del nuevo quipo. TOUCHE!- _grito convencido_.- Aunque he de reconocer que yo también jugué mi papel sin querer en esa huida tuya, convirtiéndome en el problema 3

- El mayor problema de todos-_ dice cansado a tiempo que se masajea la frente_.

- No exactamente, fui tu salva vidas. El problema 2 se hacía más y más grande, ya que a ella no podías dejar de verla…trabajas con ella, así que escapar era imposible. Incluso, has de admitir- _le señaló con el dedo_- que te salió un poco el tiro por la culata, ya que, desde que montaste todo ese lio con los currículos, la viste mas en un día que en las dos semanas anteriores que te encerraste en tu despacho.

- Ahí sí que te equivocas- _House intentó meter baza_.

- Shhh-_ le silenció Wilson_- ya no puedes pararme. Como iba diciendo, yo fui tu salva vidas, ¿Por qué? Pensándolo desde la distancia, se me hace raro que me siguieras el rollo tanto tiempo, pero todo ahora cuadra. El hecho de que te robara la guitarra, te distraía, era otro problema que te alejaba del problema 2, aunque fuera por unos momentos. Así que, una vez resueltos los problemas 1 y 3, volvemos al problema 2, Cuddy.

- ¿Podrías repetir desde "esta es mi teoría"? Creo que me he perdido un poco.

- Pero ahora llega el problema más grande de todos.- _dijo obviando sus palabras_- Cuddy está embarazada y no te quiere decir nada.- _entonó serio._

- ¿Y tu sugerencia es?

- Haré como si fueras a seguir mi consejo. Habla con ella. Pregúntale.

- Mmm a ver qué te parece. ¡EH! Cuddy, ¿sabes si la última vez que estuve por tu útero me deje un pequeño yo por ahí? Es que no sé donde lo he puesto.

- Vamos House, tu puedes pensar más que eso. Se sutil. No se…- s_e que do pensativo un momento hasta que dio un salto en su asiento con una idea_.- siempre hablas de su pecho, hazle un comentario sobre eso. Mas quisieran las vacas tener esas ubres, eso son ubres y no las de las cabras de mi pueblo…

- Déjalo Jimmy, esto no es lo tuyo- _dijo con cara de desagrado_.- Así que… ¿algo sutil?- _Wilson rió_- ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Me acabo de acordar de un chiste- _House calló esperando la continuación_.- En el ejercito, a un soldado se le muere la madre, pero el general no sabe como decírselo, así que llama a todos los soldados a que se pongan en fila en el patio.- _reía mientras lo contaba_.- Y dice muy serio. Todo aquel que tenga madre, que dé un paso adelante. No tan rápido Smith.-_ rompió en carcaj_adas.

- Y quieres que yo…

- Nonononono- _dijo intentando recomponerse_.- pero podrías no se…algo parecido. Comprarle unos patucos, pañales o algo así y dejárselos en su mesa…

- Vamos- le ordenó House yendo hacia la puerta

- ¿Dónde?

- No hagas que me arrepienta de por una vez seguir un consejo tuyo.

Continuará...


	11. Las dos Caras de la Verdad

**Capitulo 11 Las dos caras de la verdad**

- _¡Siempre podrías comprarle unos patucos blancos! Color neutro, tanto para niños y niñas_.- argumentaba Wilson mientras sostenía en una mano unos patucos de ese mismo color.- _Aunque por el contrario_- los dijo soltando esos y tomando en consideración otros rosas con unos pompones colgando- _ahora dicen que el rosa es el nuevo azul_…- silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo- _ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo_- toma los dos patucos de diferente color y mueve las manos a modo de balanza estudiando con intensidad el color del diminuto calzado- _el rosa es rosa, es … rosa_- sentencia. - _¿House?-_ se vuelve consciente de que la falta de un comentario cómico o hiriente, que se mofase de su preocupación con los colores, significaba la ausencia de su amigo – _House_- le regaña al verle absorto en la sección de videojuegos. – _Es un bebe_- se acerca a su espalda- dudo _que pueda con el peso del cacharro este y mucho menos que…_

- _Se ha demostrado que el uso adecuado de las consolas_ – argumenta serio mientras sigue su inspección a los diferentes juegos que abarrotan las estanterías- _es beneficioso para la coordinación motor-visual en los niños. A demás ayuda al desarrollo de la mente al verse enfrentado a diferentes puzles._

- _Un bebe no coordina por separado, así que imagínate lo mucho que coordinara dos sistemas diferentes_- serio le quita con brusquedad un juego que House leía interesado.

- _No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Si quiero ser un padre responsable debo saber qué juegos he de recomendarle_.- Wilson resoplo cansado.

- _Lo que digas, pero ahora_- dice señalando al pasillo contiguo- _creo que nos arreglaremos con los patucos_. – House se acerca renquéate tras el oncólogo al estante cargado de de suaves patucos de lana.

Incapaz de dar un paso más allá de la columna de patucos en una inmensa gama de amarillos, para un seco. ¿Amarillo? Amarillo fuerte, amarillo flojo. Cualquier cosa que se pasase de eso, ya era un mundo aparte para House.

Mareado y atrapado en un arcoíris patiquín pudo distinguir a un Wilson, cargando con un oso que le sacaba una cabeza, intentando decidirse en que cola ponerse.

- _He pensado que ya que estoy aquí, yo también podría comprarle algo a Cuddy y así mato dos pájaros de un tiro_.- Sudor frio, dedos agarrotados y puños apretados con tal fuerza que reducía a una pequeña bola deshilachada de lana a los patucos.

- _MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-_ un niño, que gritaba frenéticamente mientras tiraba con furia del padre, le sacó del shock. Al fin el aire que parecía haberse perdido en algún punto, llegó a sus pulmones poniendo en marcha a su cerebro de nuevo. Miró a Wilson pensativo, inclinando la cabeza y arrugando la frente. La tensión de su mano desapareció dejando caer de un ovillo arrugado de lana verde.

- _¿House?-_ el huraño doctor negó con la cabeza y se dirigió con paso firme, por primera vez en toda la tarde, hacia la salida de los grandes almacenes dejando tras de sí a un Wilson desconcertado.

Era el último oso y parecía perfecto. Ya le parecía ver al pequeño, o pequeña, House saltando sobre él, sentándose y jugando, escondiendo pequeñas gominolas con forma de vicodinas en algún hueco que encontrara… Así que decidió no seguirle pues estaba seguro de donde se dirigía. Compraría el no tan osito, lo llevaría a casa y luego iría en su busca.

Entre una cosa y otra, convencer a Amber que no se había vuelto loco, que no quería tener hijos y que no pensaba convertirla en una coneja parlante, eran las 8 largas cuando Wilson llego a casa de Cuddy. Esa cara de House en la tienda solo significaba una cosa. House se lo había tomado en serio, había desestimado todas las posibles carreteras secundarias y estaba decidido a coger el camino más rápido. Ir a la fuente, a la causa de sus miedos. Wilson solo esperaba una cosa. Llegar a tiempo para ver el espectáculo.

Tras el timbre Cuddy no tardó en aparecer en la puerta.

- _Hou_- antes incluso de abrir la puerta comenzó a decir desesperada- _¿Wilson?_ – se preguntó a sí misma no muy segura.

- _¿House?-_ preguntó Wilson sobresaltado por la brusquedad con la que Cuddy abrió la puerta.

- _Cuddy_- dijo más calmada sin entender nada.

- _House, ¿no está House?-_ Cuddy seguía sosteniendo la puerta sin llegar a abrirla completamente.

- _¿Por qué debería estar?_

- _Ahhhh_…- Wilson se quedó en blanco- _¿Por qué no?-_ logró decir intentando aparentar normalidad.

- _¿Porque es mi casa y no la de House?_

- _Ya jejejeje_- sonrió incomodo- _es tu casa, pero pensé que quizás…no sé, que podría estar aquí_- Wilson se tocaba el pelo nerviosos intentando esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de Cuddy.

- _Wilson, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-_ dice suavizando el tono intentando tranquilizar al joven doctor.

- _Eh…yo_…- las teorías de a donde podría haber ido House y las posibles escusas para contestar la pregunta de Cuddy se confundían en su cabeza.- _¿Puedo entrar?-_ dice mientras avanza lo más convencido que puede. Cuddy abre la puerta por completo y le deja pasar.

Sobre la mesa, lo que parecía un plato de brasador a medio comer, era lo único fuera de lugar en la ordenada sala. Esto no hacía sino disminuir más aun la confianza de Wilson y eso era patente en su voz.

- _Siento…siento interrumpirte_…- Cuando se volvía cobardemente hacia la puerta la voz de la decana lo paró.

- _No te preocupes Wilson, dime_.- ofrece con una sonrisa a tiempo que aparta los platos de la mesita de café.

- _Nada, es una tontería_…

- _Por las vueltas que le estas dando no es ninguna tontería_- le presiona la mujer.

- _¿Estas…?-_ Wilson respira profundo, la inseguridad patente en su voz.- _¿Estás bien?_ – dice rápido.

- _Si_…- asiente Cuddy esperando más explicación por parte de su amigo.

- _Oh, me alegro que todo vaya bien_- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras golpea su pierna para intentar parar el tembleque en ella.

- _¿Por qué debería estar de otra forma? ¿Qué ha hecho House?-_ pregunto temerosa.

- _Nada, nada_…- se apresuro a decir- _o de todo según se mire_- comenta en voz baja.

- ¿_Qué_?- pregunta curiosa. - _¿Estás bien Wilson?_ – volvió a decir al no recibir contestación.

- _¿Yo?-_ sonríe mofándose de la pregunta, ¿qué si él estaba bien? ¿él? – _si estoy genial_.

- _Vaya, ya podemos formar un club_- respondió incomoda Cuddy. Era raro que Wilson le hiciese una visita y más raro aun a estas horas.

- _Un club_- repitió- _si, jejejejeje_.- Wilson se tocó el pelo nervioso, pensando en cómo llegar al asunto sin que pareciera evidente que el conocía cada uno de los detalles.- _Es que… te he visto rara últimamente…no sé_.

- _¿Rara?-_ Cuddy se tensó en el sofá, brazos cruzados frente al pecho. No es que Wilson fuera un experto, bueno en cierta manera lo era, y esa postura solo señalizaba incomodidad hacia la otra persona y protección.

- _Eso he dicho, rara. ¿En verano…?_

- _Sí, todo genial_- se apresuró a decir.

- _Entonces ¿no estás enfadada conmigo por desaparecer de aquella forma?_

- _No_- sonrió.

- _Con House… ¿todo bien?-_ dijo probando cuan de profunda eran las aguas. Quería llegar al fondo de esta historia y si desvelaba demasiado pronto sus intereses Cuddy no solo se limitaría a poner los brazos en cruz para protegerse.

- _Sí, bueno, todo lo bien que puede ir considerando a House_…- relajó su postura llevando una de sus manos al pelo, despeinándolo aun mas en un claro intento desesperado por inventar algo que Wilson se pudiera tragar.

- _Aja… entonces ¿lo viste en verano? No me habías dicho nada_.- esto era difícil, pero la recompensa valía el esfuerzo y este sacar la información a empujones.

- _Si…lo vi_…- dijo casual, sin darle importancia.

- _Lo viste_- repitió a medias esperanzado porque esto iba en marcha. _-¿Cuántas…?_

- _Unas cuantas veces, ya sabes, siendo House_…- había utilizado dos veces la misma escusa, se estaba quedando sin peones que defendieran su terreno, solo un poco más.

- _Y… ¿Qué…?-_ dejo la pregunta en el aire sin terminar adrede para que ella misma rellenara los huecos y se auto descubriera. A veces Wilson podía ser un chico muy muy malo.

- _¿Y qué que…?_- y Cuddy a veces podía exasperar a la gente con esos nervios de acero.

- _Ya sabes el verano con House_…

- _Bien._

- _¡Ya basta_!- gritó el oncólogo sobresaltando a Cuddy- _lo sé todo, se que os encontrasteis en verano, se que… bueno lo sé, sé lo que hicisteis y sé de las consecuencias. Estas embarazada de House.-_ tras el estallido, la fuerza y energía que le habían hecho levantarse del sillón desaparecieron dejando a un Wilson con las rodillas tintineantes y desplomado en el sofá.

- _¿Qué sabes qué? ¿Qué yo qué?-_ el turno para exaltarse era para ella.- _¿Qué te ha contado?-_ gritaba arriba y abajo.- _era demasiado pedir. Dejar las cosas como están no es el estilo House, él tiene que enredar y enredar hasta que lo último que queda es un nudo tan grande como su cabeza. Sera hijo de_…- logró frenarse antes de terminar la frase.- _¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo ha llegado a la conclusión de que estoy embarazada?_

- _Tiene pruebas, ya sabes lo meticuloso que es_- Cuddy meneaba la cabeza indicándole lo demasiado bien que conocía a House.- _La verdad que yo aun estoy en el proceso de conocer toda la verdad…_

- _¿Qué te ha contado? ¿te ha contado todo_?- pregunto incrédula, House era demasiado celoso de su intimidad como para contar algo que ella creía que había sido importante.

- _Se lo que piensas, es raro. Pero si, esto le está volviendo totalmente loco. El pensar que no quieres que sea parte de_…

- _Si claro, ahora la paternidad le da un subidón más grande que las vicodinas. Lo que le jode es que no le he dicho nada_.- dice indignada.- _¿Todo_?- se volvió sobre sus pasos a preguntarle.

- _Todo_- Wilson no podía mirarle a la cara- _desde la película hasta_…- nervioso jugaba con las manos- _hasta que el trato termino, hasta el primer día de trabajo_.- Lisa sonrió, al parecer, no conocía tan mal a House. No había contado la parte que le dejaba más vulnerable.

- _Así que ¿te dijo que después de volver al trabajo todo volvió al a normalidad?_- preguntó sonriente.

- _Si_- Wilson se frotaba las manos ante la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Si Cuddy contaba su parte tan grafica y excepcionalmente como House, esto iba a ser divertido.

- _Hasta mañana Wilson_- cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el hombre ya se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de la casa despidiéndose de una Cuddy sonriente al parecer encantada con la idea de que House hubiera compartido con él las actividades veraniegas de ambos. – _no llegues tarde_.- Maldita sea. Ahora tendría que quedarse con las ganas de saber más…aunque si la sonrisa de Cuddy significaba lo que él creía no tardaría en conocer toda la historia.

* * *

**Mañana siguiente despacho de Wilson**

- _¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste ayer?-_ sin sorpresa alguna, Wilson se sentó a lado de House en su sofá mientras este último devoraba lo que parecía ser el almuerzo del sufrido oncólogo. Sin muchos aspavientos rebuscó con la mano bajo el sofá sacando un taperware. A fuerza de hambrunas aprendió la lección y decidió tener su propio alijo secreto de comida.

- _¿Es que ahora eres bulímico y te dedicas a esconder comida por tu despacho?-_ dijo echando un vistazo al contenido del envase.

- _Te fuiste sin decir nada_- siguió ignorando el comentario anterior de su compañero mientras apartaba receloso el envase.

- _Tenía cosas que hacer_- contesto secamente, esperando que Wilson captara en su tono la idea de que no quería segur hablando de eso.

- _¿Qué cosas?-_ al parecer, si que captó que no quería hablar de ello, y eso, le motivó aun más.

- _Cosas_.- dejo a un lado el recipiente de comida, si no fastidiaba a Wilson, la comida no era tan sabrosa.- dices _que donde me metí, así que ¿me buscaste? ¿Dónde?_

- _Por aquí, por allí…-_ apenas balbuceo entre trozos de pollo.

- _OH no, dime que no_.

- _No_- dijo para contentarle.

- _¿Cómo…_

- _¿Y las pastas y el té?_- Cuddy entró en el despacho si llamar a la puerta, consciente que la sorpresa era algo que podría ir en su favor.- _Pues vaya birria de reunión de taperwares_- se mofó de ellos al verles con los cacharros en las manos.

- _¿Qué te contó?-_ le reclamo House.

- _¿Contar? ¿Wilson? Creí que el que estaba en el papel de abuelito cuenta batallitas eras tú_.- le respondió sonriente.

- _Quiero mi abogado_- dijo entre asustado y divertido Wilson, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

- _Deberías preocuparte más por lo que yo puedo llegar a contar_.- con suficiencia se sentó tras el escritorio de Wilson. Acomodándose en la silla de cuero del oncólogo, se hizo un hueco y colocó la pierna izquierda lentamente sobre la otra que ya descansaba en la mesa.

-_ Si le vas a contar_- decía House mientras torcía la cabeza disimuladamente por si podía otear algo bajo su falda- _que demostré mis dotes culinarios contigo , puedes ahorrártelo._

- _No_- ella era consciente de los intentos infantiles de House por ver más allá de su falda, pero lejos de cohibirla, movió las piernas una contra la otra suavemente. Wilson intentaba no mirar, pero falló estrepitosamente, mientras que la mandíbula de House cayó golpeando el suelo.- _yo pensaba en algo mas reciente… . Si he entendido bien, tu relato no abarca tanto_.- la mirada de House se tornó blanca, los músculos en tensión y la boca seca.

- _Psa_- intentó quitarle importancia apoyándose en el reposabrazos y dándole la espalda desinteresado.

- _¿Es que…?-_ Wilson no pudo reprimir la pregunta y las ansias- _¿es que no terminó en septiembre_?- confundido miraba a ambos, expectante.

- _Esa era la idea, pero ¿desde cuándo House cumple un trato?_

- ¡_Aha_!- House dio un salto, o lo más parecido que se puede hacer teniendo en cuenta su pierna, y se sentó encarando a Wilson- ¿_ves_?- se volvió a Cuddy y señalándole con el dedo la acuso- _no soy yo, ¡tu sabias desde el principio que no cumpliría esa estúpida cosa, así que en realidad, eras tú quien me buscaba_!- Wilson le miró sin creerse nada de lo que House decía y este enfadado volvió a su antigua posición.

- _¿Dónde se quedo el abuelo?-_ preguntó jocosa Cuddy a Wilson.

- _Justo la noche antes de volver al hospital_.- respondió animado Wilson

- _¿Por dónde empezar…?-_ decía misteriosa Cuddy.

- _¿Qué tal por erase una vez que se era? Para que vaya acorde con el cuento de hadas que le vas a contar a Wilson_.- gruñó aun de espaldas.

- _La primera semana, no tuve noticias de él…-_ Wilson le miraba como un niño que escucha el cuento de antes de ir a dormir-

Continuara…


	12. Historía a Retazos

Notas: en este capitulo hay referencia a algunos capis de la 4ta temporada

DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME AHN COMENTADO!

_**Historia a Retazos**_

_Buenos días Brenda_- saludó un inusualmente sonriente House. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que la vuelta a la normalidad supusiera la vuelta a un hastío insufrible sin subordinados de los que mofarse.

No podía evitar el pensar que al menos debería haberse quedado con Foreman, nadie se picaba como él... Chase prefería la estrategia de oídos sordos y Cameron, no sabía cómo, pero cada burla dirigida contra ella, la transformaba magistralmente en un alago que ocultaba su verdadero e incondicional amor por ella. Pero Foreman, aaahh, Foreman, él sí que era bueno para mofarse...

Meterse con Wilson era otra opción...pero o las clases de yoga debían dar muy buen resultado o ese viajecito veraniego le había recargado las reservas para aguantarle, si no, no sabía cómo explicar su aguante...le desesperaba.

Cuddy, ella sí que era una buena contrincante. Nunca bajaba la cabeza y justo cuando la tenía contra las cuerdas, el baile de san Vito le corría por las venas y cual Hulk Hogan, le lanzaba un derechazo verbal que lo tumbaba en la lona. Pero claro, después de lo sucedido en verano... a ver quién era el guapo que se enfrentaba a ella...demasiado que perder....

**- ¡MENTIRA!- gritó sulfurado House- Yo jamás pensé eso**

**- Pues dame otra razón por la que llevaste la guitarra eléctrica al hospital.**

**- Me aburría.**

**- Has trabajado en este hospital durante... ¿cuánto tiempo? Y nunca has necesitado ningún pasatiempo**

**- ¿Y cómo le llamas a la psp?**

**- Nunca tan grande como para que yo me diese cuenta. Buscabas llamar mi atención claramente.- sentenció**

**- Así que me viste- se dejo caer en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos satisfecho.**

**- Es difícil no verte cuando pasas frente mi despacho con un carrillo de niño que porta un bulto más grande que tu cabezón-**

**- eh! lo del cabezón sobraba.**

**- Y en el otro hombro la funda de la guitarra.- siguió hablando sobre sus palabras.**

**- Me viste y no protestaste- dijo pensativo- ¿quién tenía miedo de afrontar a quién?**

** Simplemente pensé que necesitabas tiempo...- dijo en voz baja.**

**- Vale..., vale..., lo dejaremos en empate. Tu llevaste un trasto descomunal a tu despacho que causa un ruido de más de mil demonios- interpuso un Wilson conciliador- y ni por asomo fue para llamar su atención y tú- dijo volviéndose a Cuddy- no le mandaste a metérselo por el culo nada más entrar por el hospital, como hubieras hecho cualquier otro día, porque le estabas dando tiempo a que se recuperara de...**

**- Perder al equipo- dijeron apresurados ambos al unísono.**

**- Claaaaaro, por eso. ¿por qué iba a decir otra cosa?- pregunto descreído.- ¿podemos continuar?**

**- Afortunadamente, un caso llego justo a tiempo de que me volviera loca y le hiciera...**

**- Promesas, promesas...- comentó House.**

No había ido tan mal, su primer encuentro no había quedado tan raro como esperaba. Todo seguía igual.

**- Si claro, igual. Casi me quita la camisa con los dientes- le susurro a un divertido Wilson.**

**Cuddy decidió hacer oídos sordos y siguió con el relato.**

_Ring Ring_

Justo cuando Cuddy llegaba a casa de su carrera diaria, el chico de los periódicos tocó el timbre de su bici indicando su presencia. Ella se volteo a coger el periódico en el aire, pero se quedó a medio camino dejando que el periódico le golpeará en la cabeza.- _Auch_- se quejó- _¿qué demonios...?_ - susurró masajeándose la frente dolorida_-¿qué...?-_ confundida se dirigió a la ducha aun pensando en qué demonios le había ocurrido para confundir a ese niño con House.

A lo lejos el pequeño Nick seguía sonriente su camino. ¿5 pavos por tan solo llevar una careta puesta mientras repartía los periódicos...? ¿Cuántas tartas les daría la señora Carrew por 5 pavos? ¿O sería mejor solo un pastel pero bien grande?

_- Tranquila Lisa... seguro que era un disfraz que...-_ se decía a sí misma.

**- Wooooo. ¿quién está obsesionado con quién?- dijo sonriente House**

_Gracias_- La camarera se acercó con el pedido de Cuddy humeante.

- _10.50_- le indico esta.

_- Aquí...-_ al alzar la vista, su mirada se perdió un segundo en la barra-

_- ¿Señora? Faltan las 50. ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_- Ehhh...-_ esto iba de mal en peor, primero el niño y ahora en el bar. Cuando volvió a mirar House, o quien ella creía que era House, había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un hombre que ahora... ¿le hacía ojitos?

**- Eres toda una ligona, mucho verme por todos lados y le tiras los tejos al primero que ves. Eres una ninfómana del amor.**

**- No me lo imagine ni fue una visión**

**- Bueno Cuddy...- interpuso Wilson- ver a alguien que no está en el lugar se puede entender como...**

**- Esa es la palabra clave...estar. No es una alucinación porque House estaba allí- se explico desesperada.**

**- Claro... ¿y desde cuando soy tan rápido que puedo desaparecer en un parpadeo? Y no digo que mida más que Pau Gasol, pero creo que a un niño de 10 años le saco un al menos tres cabezas... **

**- Eres un rácano. Deberías de crear un fondo para sufragar tus tonterías. ¿Sobornar con 10 pavos a una pobre camarera? Sólo tuve que preguntarle amablemente a Jelly y me dijo que efectivamente, habías llegado poco antes que yo y que estabas en la barra. Nik, él fue más fácil. Solo tuve que comprarle un pastelito para que confesara que la máscara se la diste tú. A no ser que, un señor bastante desaliñado, con malas pulgas y con pata de palo defina a alguien más.- House le miraba fastidiado y advirtiendo a Wilson que más le valía quitar esa cara bobalicona si no quería acabar mal.- lo que aun no me explico es...**

Perfecto...si no era el quinto semáforo que pillaba de camino al hospital, no había cogido ninguno. Golpeaba nerviosa el volante, moviendo los labios al compás de la música.

_Mock Mock_- tronó el claxon del coche contiguo.

Curiosa por conocer el motivo del estruendo, miró a su derecha. La boca casi le golpea en el volante ante la sorpresa. ¿Greg House? Atónita, volvió a cerrar los ojos y contó hasta tres y los volvió a abrir una vez terminada la cuenta.

- Hola guapa- le saludo el conductor, que por supuesto ya no era House, lanzándole un besito con la mano. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y acelerando con tal fuerza que los neumáticos quedaron marcados en el asfalto.

Nerviosa, bajo del coche y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital

- ¿De dónde sales?- le pregunto entre asustada y molesta a un Gregory House mas contento de lo normal.

- Según los demócratas, del mono- contesto con chulería.

**- Te asusté, ¿eh? Ahí estuve bien- dice orgulloso de sí mismo.**

**- Hay que admitirlo Cuddy, es bueno, es muy bueno.**

**- Oh...adulador- dijo haciendo ojitos a Wilson.**

**- Me alegro de que no niegues tu obsesión.- Les cortó- así todo se explica mas fácil.**

**- ¿Todo?- lentamente, Wilson giro la cabeza hacia Cuddy intrigado.**

**- Sip. TO-DO- dijo gesticulando cada silaba.**

**- Puff- bufó House- **

**- Todo...Todo es muy relativo...- intentaba sonsacar Wilson.**

**- Digamos que esa obsesión explica el repentino interés por mi ropa interior...**

**- ¡SI! lo sabia- grito feliz Wilson- Lo de las bragas tenía una razón. Debía tenerla.**

**- Oh calla ya Wilson- protestó House.**

**- Pero para saber cómo llegamos a la caza de la braga, debemos remontarnos unas semanas más allá...**

- _De acuerdo_- espetó House entrando de sorpresa en su despacho.

- _Y yo me pregunto... ¿para qué habré puesto puertas?_

_- Al menos dame tus bragas_- sentenció estirando la mano que le quedaba libre a modo de demanda.

- _Está bien_.- con energía se levantó y se dirigió con paso firme a donde le esperaba un sorprendido House.

- _¿De verdad?_

_- NO_- dijo dándole un golpe con rudeza en la mano.

- _Vamos, necesito un objeto de transición._

_- ¿Objeto de transición? Te quedaste estancado en el instituto, no en el parvulario._

_- Ja. Si quieres puedo traer aquí a Wilson para que te llene la cabeza con miles de datos que corroboraran mi dificultad con los cambios y mi odio a los cambios bruscos y este, precisamente, es uno de ellos. Así que, dame tus bragas._

_- Tsk. Me has convencido,_ - llevo las manos a la cremallera trasera de la falda- _lástima, acabo de acordarme que hoy no llevo_- dijo moviendo las piernas de forma juguetona.

- _¿Eh...?_

_- No, pero para el caso es lo mismo. No te las pienso dar House y punto._

- _Mala madre. En todo libro que se precie dicen que para ayudar al niño con la separación traumática de la madre...-_ su discurso iba bajando el volumen según Cuddy recorría su despacho mientras parecía ignorar a House.

- _Aquí tienes_. - con un golpe seco planto en el pecho de House la figura de un pájaro. - Ya tienes tu objeto de transición.

- _¡Oh! vamos. Los bebes necesitan que el objeto en cuestión huela a su mama, no a... puag_- dice con cara de asco oliendo a la figura.

- _Yo me paso la vida en esta oficina_- dice sonriente- _por lo tanto esta oficina huele a mí, o yo a ella, ya no lo tengo muy claro_- susurro sentándose en su sillón- _y por lo tanto, ese pájaro huele como yo. Por muy triste que eso pueda sonar._

- _Pero esta frio_- lloriqueo. Cuddy cogió la figura de mala gana, y se la coloco bajo la axila por unos instantes.

- _Ala, ahí llevas_.- dijo devolviéndosela con una sonrisa de plástico.

-_Si, y con olor incorporado. Muchas gracias_.- dice mal humorado.

De camino a la puerta se volvió hacia Cuddy, y con mirada resabiada y sonrisa de medio lado entono un "Volveré" que le hizo a la decana temerse lo peor.

Unos días mas tardes, como de costumbre, House se encontraba en el aula con los supervivientes de su juego.

- _Quiero las bragas de Lisa Cuddy._

**- Primero las pedí educadamente- se defendió House.**

**- House, admítelo, era una escusa para seguir "rondándome"- le acusó indicando las comillas con los dedos.**

**- ¿Si? Pues tú tampoco ponías mucho de tu parte para que yo dejara de "rondarte"- copió los movimientos de Cuddy. -Si cada vez que "llamo" a tu puerta me abres, las señales son un poco complicadas de leer.**

**- ¿Tú llamando a la puerta? No suena muy House que digamos.- interrumpió Wilson.**

**- Y volvemos con la audición selectiva. Escuchas que llamo a la puerta y no la parte que dice que ella me deja pasar una y otra vez.**

**- ¡Eh! metáfora a metáfora, no me metas prisa.**

**- No hay metáfora Wilson. Cuando digo que me dejaba entrar, es que me dejaba entrar.**

**- ¿Cuddy?- preguntó sorprendido Wilson.**

**- Bue...pe... - con cada tartamudeo la sonrisa de House se hacía mas y mas grande.- Todo tiene una explicación.**

Increíble cuan escurridizo podía a llegar a ser un cojo cuando se lo proponía. Ni por asomo era el más de los silenciosos, pero su tenacidad, cabezonería y obsesión con lo que quiere le hacían imparable.

En un principio no iba a hacerlo, ¿para qué querría él saber lo que un estúpido programa iba a decir sobre él? Pero tras el vapuleo a su ego a manos de la Ex-Agente de la CIA, le movió, casi sin notarlo, ante la puerta de la habitación de edición.

Por hoy ya había tenido suficientes emociones, así que decidió que le dolería el estomago y se marcharía a casa a curarse. Eso iba pensando cuando vio el despacho de Cuddy libre de alcahueta. Hecho una mirada al CD que llevaba en la mano y luego volvió la vista la despacho. El sparring con Cuddy siempre le volvía a poner en la brecha, así que cambio sus planes y se dirigió a la oficina de la decana. Y quien sabe...si jugase bien sus cartas y sabia hurgar en la herida, podría olvidar el fracaso de la CIA mojando y no precisamente las penas en alcohol.

-_ Tú pones las palomitas_- dijo mientras daba vueltas al CD con un bolígrafo.

No solo no había jugado bien sus cartas. Ni siquiera había llegado a repartir las manos. El video le había puesto de mal humor y la sorna y el cachondeo con el que ella se había tomado algo tan serio para él, hizo recaer a su autoestima, dejándolo por los suelos. Así que tomo la opción de ir a casa a lamerse las heridas.

**- ¿Y la parte en la que le abres la puerta?- le pregunto molesto Wilson a Cuddy.**

**- Sabía que esa era la razón- dijo Cuddy obviando la pregunta de Wilson.**

**- Así que le abriste...**

**- Puessssssss- intentaba explicarse Cuddy mientras House sonreía.**

- _¿Un día duro? No quieras saber el mío_.- saludó House.

- _Oooh_- Intentando ocultar la sonrisa, Cuddy se limitó a abrir más la puerta indicándole que pasara.

**- ¡NO NO NO NO!- gritó alarmado Wilson tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS!- Cuddy miraba intrigada a House, buscando una explicación a la reacción de Wilson, pero este se limito a quitarle importancia con unos aspavientos con la mano.**

**Tras unos segundos, Wilson volvió a tranquilizarse y lo suficiente seguro como para abrir, no sin cuidado, un ojo.**

**E- jem- Wilson se aclaro la garganta- así que le dejaste pasar.- continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

**- ¿Por qué no?- intentaba parecer casual, sin darle importancia.**

**- ¿Por qué dijiste que después del verano ni hablar del peluquín?**

**- Soy la jefa, yo pongo las normas y yo las puedo doblar un poquito también.**

**- ¿Que tu eres la jefa? ¿Desde cuándo?**

**- Admítelo House. Tú viniste, pediste y yo accedí- decía con soberbia.- Yo soy la hembra dominante- entonó mística.**

**- Bien- sonrió maléficamente House- ¿y qué me dices de Navidad?**

**- ¿25 de diciembre Fun fun fun?- contestó intentando enmascarar el nerviosismo.**

A veces se sorprendía a si mismo. Era genial. Era increíble. Era... ¿era Lisa Cuddy la que se acurrucaba en su abrigo a los pies de su casa?

- _¡Vaya! Muchos me lo dijeron, pero nunca les creí. "Si no pones chimenea, Papá Noel no tendrá por donde entrar" decían.._.

- _Ya era hora, tengo el trasero congelado._

- _¡Oh! Perdona, pero estaba salvando la vida a mi paciente_.- contesto obviando su visita a la iglesia.

- _¿Salvándole? ¿No le diagnosticaste una enfermedad terminal?_

- _Sip. Eso es hasta que tuve una conversación reveladora con el gran oncólogo James Wilson._

**- Wilson. Es mi historia y la estoy contando yo. Deja de meterte en ella- le reprendió House.**

**- Valeeee.**

- _No estabas en la fiesta_.- sentenció intentando ocultar su interés.

- _¿Es que me buscaste?_

- _Si, me pase un rato. Ya sabes bebida gratis…_

- _¿Tú? ¿En la fiesta de navidad?-_ pregunto descreída Cuddy. - _¿Departiendo con tu iguales? ¿siendo amable con los demás?..._

- _Sisisisisi, muy raro, ya lo tengo. Pero lo que es más raro aun, es que LA GRAN DECANA desertara de su reino en plena fiesta. Estuve al menos media hora buscándote._

- _Mientes._

- _Es navidad. Finjamos que por un momento puedo ser amable y preocuparme por los demás_.

- _Aja._

- _¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunta nervioso señalando a la nada con su bastón.

- _Un tío gordo de rojo..._

- _Si has venido a contarme una penosa historia de ligue en un bar.._.

- _Un tío vestido de rojo_- continuo en un tono que le indicaba a House que mejor le dejara terminar- _gordo y de pelo blanco me dejó caer de su trineo._..

- _Papa Noel, no existe Cuddy. Y tú eres judía. Por más señas._

- _Hagamos un trato. Yo me trago que me buscaste en la fiesta, y tú lo del viejo gordo_.- House pareció pensárselo un momento. Cojeo hasta la puerta y tatareando "All I want for Christmas" dejo pasar a una sonriente Cuddy.

**- ¡HA! - rio House- y ahora di quien manda aquí.**

**- YO...**

**- Ya basta. Dejad las tonterías de quien manda, quien es más fuerte o quien tiene el poder. Si fuerais tíos propondría un concurso de a ver quien mea más lejos, pero dado que no es posible, aconsejo que os dejéis de niñerías. Lo único que pasa es que ninguno quiere dar le brazo a torcer. Ninguno quiere dar ventaja al otro.- decía Wilson enfadado y cansado ya de tanta tontería- ¡pues poneros de acuerdo y dar el paso los dos a la vez! Eso si, tened cuidado no os vayáis a dar un cabezazo el uno contra el otro...- comento en voz baja- ¿O Es que ya no os acordáis de las consecuencias de la última guerra de poder? House, que casi te diluyes por el retrete- de repente a House se le ilumino el rostro. Todo encajando en su sitio. Todo perfecto. Todo donde debía estar. Se levantó con agilidad pasmosa y salió de la habitación.**

**- ¿Qué era eso? - Preguntó una sorprendida Cuddy.**

**- Bah. Una epifanía. Sin darme cuenta habré resuelto el caso del paciente.**

**- ¿Paciente? ¿Qué paciente? House no tiene ningún paciente. Al último se le dio el alta esta misma mañana.**

**- Pues no se...esto sólo lo hace cuando...- dijo un pensativo Wilson- Dios, ya lo sabe. ¡Ya lo sabe!**

**- ¿Sabe el que?**

**- Sabe cuando y como te dejo preñada. Perdona la expresión- dijo Wilson al ver la cara de estupefacción de Cuddy.**

- _Y yo se cuando mi vicodina no es vicodina, ¿Tu sabes cuándo tus anticonceptivos son anticonceptivos?_

**Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. La discusión con Cuddy y la posterior rabieta que le llevo a colarse en su casa para cambiar el blíster de pastillas anticonceptivas de Cuddy por placebos y por supuesto, sus posteriores visitas unas semanas después o incluso las visitas que ella le hacía...**

- _Mierda_- lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió, de un salto se levanto de la cama despertando a Cuddy con el movimiento repentino.

- _¿Se puede saber dónde vas? Hace frio-_ dijo acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

- _Trabajo._

_- Eso me pasa por liarme con un adicto al trabajo. ¿Los pantalones?_- preguntó incorporándose.

- _Es video conferencia y así en el segundo round iremos directos a lo interesante._

- _Promesas, promesas…-_ contestó recogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño.

Una vez terminó de prepararse, con cuidado de no ser captada por la webcam, se escabulló silenciosamente.

**Pero no podía ser, no podía ser. Él le había avisado. Él la advirtió. Ella sabía que las había cambiado… ¿o no?**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	13. Inocente, Inocente

Gracias a todos los uqe estais siguiendo, a duras penas, este fic. Por favor, no me abandoneis, yo nunca lo haria...intentare actualizar la semana uqe viene, asi uqe portaros bien y COMENTAD!

Capítulo 13 Inocente, Inocente

La cara de estupefacción de la decana fue deformándose en una pequeña sonrisa hasta romper en una carcajada.

-_SI, SI, SI_- decía alzando los brazos alternadamente con cada grito de jubilo.

_-¿Lisa?-_ preguntó un cauteloso Wilson alarmado por la reacción de su amiga.

- _¡¡¡SI!!! Soy la ama, soy genial. Wooooo_- resopló cansada desplomándose sobre el sofá. Wilson seguía sus movimientos asombrado sin entender nada. - _¿A qué viene esa cara?-_ le preguntó a un sonriente.

- _Hay algo que no cuadra_- intentando recomponer sus pensamientos- _no es House_.- siguió divagando- _por una vez en su vida, él ha actuado como es de suponer que cualquier tío actuaria ante la noticia de que va a ser padre. Has salido huyendo. ¿Pero tú?_ - dijo señalando a una feliz Lisa Cuddy que le escuchaba con atención desde el sofá.- _Alguien en tu situación, entraría en cólera al ver cómo han aireado sus más profundas intimidades y como el susodicho ha puesto los pies en polvorosa…si te asomas a la puerta, seguro uqe aun puedes ver el humo…_

- _Estaba lista para ello_- respondió con celeridad.

- _Pero lo que es más raro aun, más raro aún que House se interesara por el embarazo.._.- la cara de Cuddy cambio drásticamente a una de preocupación.

- _¿Interesado?-_ se preocupó la decana- _¿Cuánto de interesado?_

- _Fuimos a comprar patucos_- dijo sin prestar atención, más centrado por seguir su razonamiento.

El sabor dulce de la victoria se tornó el más amargo de los licores en el paladar de la mujer.- _Joder_- se lamentó Cuddy y la hace poco marcha triunfal, se vio sustituida por en renquear de sus pasos preocupados.

- _Me das miedo Cuddy_- le advirtió Wilson- _¿Que – has - hecho?_- entonó lo más calmado que pudo-

- _¿Por qué he tenido que hacer algo?-_ se defendió.

- _Porque la última vez que vi esa expresión en tu cara, te pille cambiando sus vicodinas por laxantes_. - su mirada era inquisitiva, marca patentada de la casa.

- _Pues...-_ nerviosa jugueteaba con las manos, retorciéndolas de forma dolorosa.

- _No se si quiero saberlo_...- medio lloriqueando se llevo las manos a los ojos.

- _Está bien_...- decidida y aliviada Cuddy no tardó en levantarse e iniciar la huida.

- _Quieta ahí_- le ordeno Wilson alzando la voz- _siéntate_- le ordeno en tono paternal- _y no quiero que te muevas hasta que me expliques todo esto._

- _Vale, pero quiero que conste en acta que todo esto es culpa de House_.- dice acusica mientras se sienta en el sofá del oncólogo.

- _Cuddy_- dice en un suspiro cansado- _Cuando se trata de vosotros, ambos sois víctima y verdugo. Incluso suicidas_.

- _Empezó él cuando cambio las pastillas. Quien juega con fuego, se termina quemando, y ha House ya le tocaba chamuscarse el trasero por una vez_- excusas baratas salían con nerviosismo de sus labios, intentado mas convencerse a sí misma que intentar ganarse la simpatía de Wilson.- Todo _surgió sobre la marcha…una cosa llevo a la otra y… Ni siquiera sabía que había funcionado. Estaba tan agradecida de que no me restregase por la cara el ridículo tan inmerso por intentar engañarle, que el hecho de que se lo tragase nunca cruzo mi mente_.

- _¿Desde cuándo House deja pasar algo que te concierne?_- intentando calmar su enfado, intenta descargar la tensión restregando con fuerza las manos en su cara.- _Díselo_.

- _¿Eso es todo_?- pregunta defraudada por el consejo parando.- _¿Y tu das buenos consejos? A esa conclusión podría haber llegado yo solita_.

-_ Al parecer, no lo suficientemente pronto_.- aun si explicárselo, salió confuso del despacho para volverse no mucho después.- _Es mi despacho_- musitó instando a Cuddy a que saliera.

Ridículo, esto era ridículo. House lo hacía cada día, cada hora. Mentir, embaucar, ridiculizar…y aun así, Wilson le reía las gracias. Pero claro…si la que se desmelenaba un poco y decidía defenderse era ella, todo cambiaba. ¿Qué pasa si House se lo había creído? ¿Dónde está el problema? La culpa es suya por no reaccionar como debería desde un principio. ¿Comprar patucos? ¿Desde cuándo ese era el modus operandi de Greg House? Llena de ira, entró en el despacho de House, haciendo golpear con fuerza la puerta con el tope y provocando que las paredes de la habitación vibraran con violencia.

House se sobresaltó, ella no se había percatado por la celeridad con la que entro, pero pocos segundos antes de su interrupción, la pelota gigante, estaba desaparecida en su puño, hecha una bola de foan insignificante. Los dientes apretados, la mandíbula marcada y los nudillos blancos.

Al verla entrar él, a pesar de intentar controlarse, no pudo evitar tensionarse aun más, levantándose como un resorte de la silla giratoria.

- _Tenemos que hablar House_- le dijo mientras el pasaba frente a ella sin hacerle el menor caso.- _House_- le reclamo seria.

- _¿Es que ahora has decidido que me incumbe? Tranquila, no pienso pedir custodia ni derechos, pero no hubiera estado mal que me lo hubieras avisado._

- _House, no_...- intentó explicarse pero House la cortó en seco.

- _Lo siento, tengo que irme_…- esquivando a Cuddy, intentó salir por la habitación contigua, pero por una vez, dos fueron más rápidos que tres y se plantó frente a él sin dejarle avanzar.- _Mpppphhhhh_- resoplo fastidiado- _ahora nos ha dado por ponernos comunicativos, eh? Pues lo siento, ahora no tengo tiempo_- cintó con torpe habilidad inútil- _tampoco es que lo hubiera tenido antes_…- dijo sarcástico. Ella volvió a colocarse frente a él, una figura menuda frente un hierático obelisco, o al menos así se sentía...- _Esta bien, escúpelo… "House_- comenzó a entonar con voz cansada y anodina.

_- House_- repitió con voz quebrada ella pisando sus palabras.

- _"Estoy embaraz…"_

- _Inocente_ – se apresuro a decir antes de que las últimas palabras pronunciadas por House le volvieran a hacer querer esconderse en su cascaron.- _¿Inocente?-_ volvió a repetir aun más insegura si cavia ante la mirada desconcertada del hombre que parecía tambalearse ante ella.

- _¿Inocente?-_ mezcla de alivio y aflicción se confundían en su voz rota. Cuddy se obligaba a hacer caso tan solo a ese suspiro de alivio que entrecortaba la palabra, pero por mucho que no quisiera oír, su vista no estaba tan cooperativa para dejarle continuar la farsa con total impunidad.

- _Jijijiji ¡has caído!-_ con falsa excitación aplaudía mientras se colocaba la máscara de vencedora coronada con laurel rancio.- _soy buena, ¿eh?-_ seguía hablando nerviosa sin querer que House metiera baza y que, de esta forma, hiciera patente la verdad que le había contado Wilson minutos antes. House no, House jamás iría a comprar patucos, House jamás querría ser parte de esto, House no actuaria dolido, House pondría en marcha la maquinaria para planear una nueva trastada en pago por esta tomadura de pelo. House nunca agacharía la cabeza y se alejaría con paso desigual, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

- _Tengo que irme_…- ridículo en su andar se alejo de allí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿Qué tal todo?-_ Wilson asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho tras unos leves toques en la madera.

- _Bien, supongo_- contesto Cuddy mientras recogía los bártulos.

- _¿Y House_? – con algo más de confianza, entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él.

- _No lo sé_- respondió en un resoplido tomando su abrigo.

- _¿No lo sabes?-_ preguntó tras ella ayudándole con la cartera.

- _Se fue, tras confesarle que todo era una broma, se disculpo y se fue_.

- _¿Nada mas?_

- _Si Wilson. Tú y House sois únicos para fastidiar una buena bro_ma.- aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta dejando claro que no necesitaba carabina que le acompañase y salió en busca de su coche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Vamos James, dijiste que lo harías_…- aunque la estructura de la frase era de ruego. En los labios de Amber se tornaban una orden.

- _No sé si estoy de humor_…-

- _¿House?_

- _Cuddy_

- _¿Ahora que me estaba acostumbrando al menage a trois metes un elemento más? Por mi bien, pero la toga para bacanales la tengo en la tintorería._

- ¿_Bacanales? Ya bastante es con que acepte que me graves mientras…, bueno, ya sabes, no me pidas más_…- dijo arrinconando los pensamientos sobre sus amigos a un lado y centrándose por completo en Amber. Algo no muy difícil, ya que ella parecía conocerle a la perfección y se había encargado de darles unas cuantas copas de más – _Luces_… – sonriente le beso en la punta de la nariz ganándose una mueca desconfiada por parte de Amber, nunca se acostumbraría a estos ataques de ñoñez de James Wilson.- _Cámaras_…- colocándose tras la cámara, le dio al botón de grabado- _Y…acción_.- con movimientos torpes, entre nervioso y algo ebrio, se sentó a su lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_ Vengo a recoger un encargo_- cualquiera que viera el local desde afuera, lo definiría como un antro, de hecho, si se decidiera a entrar, su opinión no cambiaria. Instrumentos esparcidos por todo el local, desde pianos de colas hasta la más pequeña de las armónicas. Todo envuelto en una espesa neblina causada por la poca ventilación y la fama de chimenea del dueño, un fumador empedernido.

- _Hmmm_- asintió el dependiente y se metió en la trastienda a buscar el pedido. Mientras tanto, House miraba incomodo de un lado a otro, tamborileando nerviosos con sus dedos en el mostrador. – _**Fantástico**_- pensaba- _**cuando aprenderá a hacer caso a sus instintos. Hacerle un regalo era una idea estúpida…maldito Wilson y su estúpidas ideas**_.- _aquí tiene_- dijo el viejo colocando la pequeña caja sobre el mostrador.

- _No se moleste_- le paro secamente cuando el hombre se disponía a abrir la caja para que House pudiera ver el resultado final.

- _Espero que sepa cuidarlo_- dijo cobrándole- _los niños muchas veces no saben apreciar estas cosas. Una Gibson acústica en perfecto estado, hecha añicos para esto…le vuelvo a decir lo mismo…yo le hubiera regalado una pequeñita y listo…-_ dijo negando con la cabeza.

- _Si…-_ gruño House tomando el paquete con enfado y saliendo de la tienda.

Continuará…


End file.
